Dogs of War
by Sniper-of-Death
Summary: Leaving his friends and family behind, Ron leaves Middleton. Exhausted from all the hell he has had to endure. Now, stuck in the middle of an unpopular war, in a country where everyone hates him. His only wish is to live long enough to regret his decision
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, cause if I did, Yori would show up, much more often.

Hello people, this is currently my Fifth fanfiction I attempt to write. If any of you know who I am, good for you, just letting you know that NGE 2.0 is on the backburner, and the Berserker has been resurrected. This is my First Kim Possible fiction, so I hope I do a good job with it.

Sit back, and enjoy.

The story may be a bit Out of Character for some of you, but I'll try my best. By the way, the time is early second semester of Ron and Kim's Junior year, so some bits of Season 3 will be left out. Think of this as a 'Splinter-Verse.'

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

2/26/07-3/3/07 

Middleton, Colorado, a simple, peaceful city. Sure the occasional villain, or more realistically, the occasional nutcase, but overall, it was a decent place to live. It was late in the middle of the night, and everyone slept peacefully, warm and comfortable; unaware of the hell occurring on the other side of the planet.

Bagdad, one can say, is a very dangerous place. With frequent car bombings and terrorist threats, it's not a place where one would take a vacation. But yet there were people there, trying to make living, trying to keep order, trying to stay alive. Ever since the US invasion of Iraq in 2003, Bagdad had been riddled with nothing but chaos. Even the US troop escalation could do nothing to calm the city down, as chaos still ensued.

Now somewhere in the city, there lay a man, inches from life. He left his family, his friends, his home for this God-Forsaken hellhole. He was a young man, maybe in his late teens or early twenties, but that might not matter in a few minutes. That young man was…

"STOPPABLE!" Ron heard a voice calling out to him as he laid there on the hard ground. A loud ringing was heard inside his head as he tried to reorient himself. A pool of blood gathered as he screamed in pain, trying to regain control of his body and take care of the situation. He desperately tried to turn his head to see what was happening, but found it impossible. For every inch he tried to move it felt as if his limbs were going to snap clean off his body. He felt the intensity of the burning wreckage nearby, it caused a soothing, yet agonizing feeling to course throughout his body as he felt it begin to cook him alive.

"STOPPABLE!" He heard the voice all out again, slowly beginning to become aware of his surroundings. Ron tried his best to focus his eyes to in front of him; all he could see was the flaming wreckage of what used to be a car. He heard screaming, and gunshots going off nearby, and knew he had to move. He tried to force his body to move, but was utterly crushed to find he was barely able to feel any of his limbs. Crying slightly, he resigned himself to his fate.

Ron miraculously felt two arms wrap around him as he was quickly dragged through the street. Despite the pain, Ron was relieved to that one of his squad members was able to bail him out. "Don't worry buddy, you're going to be alright." Ron was able to pick up, causing him to feel slightly better.

A large explosion went off nearby, raining hot burning debris on Ron as the sound of gunshots became louder and louder. Looking forward he and was able to make out several bodies. Ron assumed they were shooting at him, and prayed he would make no stray shots would hit him. He let out another scream of pain as his body was turned a sharp angle and propped against wall. Barely making out the figure in front of him, which he had long assumed to be the company medic, Ron tried to close his eyes, feeling safe, to rest for a bit.

"Ron, look at me, look at me." The medic gave him a light slap, trying to keep Ron awake. The medic pulled out a lighter and held it in front of Ron. "Look at the fire Ron, look at the fire; don't worry about it man, you're going to be just fine."

Ron grunted as the man began to inspect his body for any wounds, digging out as much shrapnel as he could find and attempting to find anything that could cause real damage.

The medic, kept the lighter in front of him, "don't worry Ron, we're going to get you home just fine." The medic said, trying to reassure him.

Ron snickered a bit when he heard the man say the word 'home', despite his labored breathing, he couldn't help but laugh. Home was the last place he wanted to be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, I can't believe you!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"Stoppable, even I'm disappointed in you."

Ron Stoppable was having a bad day; he knew he was going to have to confront everyone about what he had just done sooner or later; although he sure as hell would have settled for later. Angrily shoving his way through the crowd, he used every bit of his will power to ignore them.

"It's none of your business!" Ron yelled out, pushing another student out of his way. Since when did they care anyways? He asked himself. It's not like anyone really gave a damn about him, Ron was surprised when he heard the reaction. Still, the crowd persisted on getting answers. He was able to near the exit until he recognized a familiar shadow right behind him. "Kim, what do you want?" He growled as he stood at the door, his body twitching, yearning to slam the door open and bolt on home.

"Ron, I just want to know why." She asked worryingly. Kim couldn't understand what had caused Ron's sudden shift in behavior.

"Come on man; just tell us what you were thinking." Ron froze when he heard that voice, he hated that voice.

"Kim…Josh…it's none of your damn business." Ron snarled as he kicked opened the door and tried to get home. Despite walking at a rather quick pace, Kim and her retinue persisted in their quest for answers. Ron knew they were following him, but did not dare look back. He kept his pace and tried his best to ignore the small crowd of people trailing him. Hearing a rumbling in his stomach, he easily discovered he was hungry and debated on going to Bueno Nacho for a quick lunch, despite the risk of getting cornered. Stomach winning over common sense, again, he headed towards Bueno Nacho, hoping he could get something to eat while he continued to ignore the pressing questions behind him. 'I swear, when are they going to give up?' he asked himself.

"Yo Ron, what's with the fan-club?" Ron perked up to see Ned at the counter. Ned was always good for a laugh every now and then, especially recently.

"Ignore them, just get me the usual." He responded and paid for his meal. After a brief wait, Ned handed Ron his meal, and he happily accepted. Unfortunately, he needed to turn around. "Oh my god, did the crowd get bigger?" Ron asked aloud, seeing at least twenty to thirty students, much more than there were before. There was no point of escape, he was trapped. Knowing he was cornered, Ron admitted defeat. "Fine, let me eat first," he sighed, "damn stomach, I knew you'd get me in trouble.

"Alright, fine." Kim uttered, impatient for answers, she sat down in front of Ron in their usual spot, with Josh by her side. Ron glared as resisted the urge to inhale his food and chewed as slowly as possible, hoping to stall for more time, unfortunately everyone obviously knew he was doing this on purpose.

"Okay, that's it, spill Ron." Monique yelled from the front of the crowd, tired of waiting.

"Ron, we care about you." Kim added.

Ron unhappy demeanor changed as his angry face turned into a smile. Kim was slightly pleased with herself. Ron began to snicker uncontrollably, next thing everyone knew he had burst into a fit of laughter. Kim quickly frowned at this.

"Kim, you have no idea do you?" Ron turned serious for what seemed to them, the first time in their life. "Kim, when was the last you and I hung out together?"

"Just last week Ron," she answered quickly.

"What are you jealous that your precious Kimmie is spending more time with her boyfriend then you?" Bonnie teased condescendingly, causing a good chunk of the group to laugh, and surprising Kim herself.

"Come on Ron, you know we will always be friends." Kim smiled.

"Bonnie aside, you're wrong Kim." Ron shook his head. "You planned on hanging out last Friday, but remember when you said "I'm sorry Ron, things just popped up!"" he mocked. "You told me there was an emergency, but it turned out you just ditched me to go out with Josh, **again**."

Kim frowned, "Come on Ron, you know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yea, it's not her fault that she wants to hang out with someone that wasn't a loser!" Bonnie opened her mouth, unfortunately.

Ron was not pleased. He just shook his head and stared at his food. "I'm just sick of it," he finally said.

"Ooh, is the nerdling going to cry?" Bonnie also put in.

"Hey, who told you about our code names?" Ned yelled from behind the counter.

The laughter resulting from Ned's response didn't make things any better. Ron closed his eyes, and got up. He waded his way through the crowd and tossed his lunch in the trash can. "I did it because of you Kim."

"What are you talking about?" Kim yelled. "I want you to tell me what is going on right now!"

Ron just looked at her, but couldn't bear to look into her eyes. "Kim, you've changed, and not for the better."

"What?" Kim questioned, not fully understanding what he was talking about.

"I've seen you Kim, you may not know it, but you're not who you used to be," Ron cried, tears began to form around his eyes. "Remember Chris Shieffler the other day?"

"Oh, that loser, yeah, he was in my way and just wouldn't get moving." Everyone turned their attention towards Bonnie, and was surprised that it wasn't her that said that, but Kim herself. She clenched her mouth shut with her hands; she just couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Oh, and let's not forget Jason Tran, or Kevin Durham; or did those loser get in you way too?" Ron, he was beginning to tear at the moment, but he didn't care. "It's been several long months Kim, I've noticed that you've changed, but I thought that is was nothing at first. I thought you'd eventually come to your senses."

"Ron, I'm so sorry." Kim said, crying into Josh's chest.

Ron just rolled his eyes as he continued. "And let's not forget about me too."

"Ron, I'd never-"

"How about after cheer practice when you told everyone that I was doing nothing but holding you back." He scowled, "Bonnie even agreed with you."

"Ron, I didn't-"

"Stuff it KP, I didn't believe it at first, I thought it was just a one time thing, you know, just a little stress talking. I'm perfectly fine with being a proverbial punching bag at times." Ron glared at the group. "Heck, how many times have you guys ever told yourself, "Well, at least I'm not Ron Stoppable."" He mocked, eyeing the crowd. Noticing the look on everyone's faces, Ron got his answer. "It's wasn't just one time Kim, and you know it, you've said it so many time, I doubt you even notice yourself say it anymore." Ron turned around and quickly walked home, leaving a very shocked and saddened audience.

Josh looked down at his girlfriend, and stroked her back, attempting to calm her down. "Come on Kimmie, if the loser wants to drop out, then let him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron got home rather early compared to the times he would normally get home. Collapsing onto his bed, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He cried as he thought about the last couple of months. He didn't mind it at first, somewhat happy that Kim was able to fit in. It kind of surprised him how popular she became when he wasn't around. Kim, however, would still hang out with Ron on occasion, and it wasn't all that bad. She was happy, had a lot of friends, and still made time for Ron.

Even her dating Josh didn't bother him too much, even though it did make her a tad bit jealous. However, things slowly began to change, the amount of time they spent together was getting shorter, and the times they would hang out was getting further and fewer in between. Kim began to shock him time after time, even getting along with Bonnie on numerous occasions. She began to get more and more snobby, and her actions towards his type were getting harsher and harsher. He saw that their relationship was beginning to fade, and a schism between the two was eminent, if it had not happened already. Sighing, he closed his eyes to get some desperately needed sleep.

"RONALD STOPPABLE, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ron woke up when he heard the sound of his mother's voice, and he slowly willed himself out of bed. He had been replaying and trying to prepare for this moment for some time now. But he knew he was going to get a tongue lashing, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Slowly making his way to the door, he thought about the Hell he was about to receive. It appears his parents found about that he dropped out alright. Not that it wasn't expecting it, it's just seems a lot worse then anyone would have guessed. He slowly walked down the stairs to meet his parents in the living room. Seeing the look on his mom's face, he could tell she was seriously pissed.

Ron let out a sigh and braced himself for the worst. "I'm here mom."

"What the hell were you thinking!?!" Mrs. Stoppable yelled. "You have ten seconds to explain why you did what you did!"

"I just couldn't take it anymore."

Mrs. Stoppable wouldn't take that answer, "But to drop out! This is way over the edge!"

"I just couldn't take it okay!" Ron yelled back. "It's not like you or Dad ever cared about me before!"

"Ron, I know we haven't been the best of parents," His mom replied, hurt. "But we do care for you."

"Son, what about your future?" Mr. Stoppable expressed.

Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm joining the Army."

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable did a double take on what they had just heard to make sure they heard correctly. "Are you sure you can handle it? I mean, with the war in Iraq and all." His father finally pointed out.

"With all of the missions Kim and I went on, how hard can it be?" Ron answered.

"But son, you could get killed out there!" His mother cried.

"And I could've have gotten killed for years now, but I turned out just fine."

"I hope you know what you're doing son." His father added.

"Me too," Ron said, shaking his head, "me too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kim, how was school today?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked at the dinner table. Kim played with her food in grief. Her mother knew that something bad had happened. She was concerned when she say Kim came home looking extremely fatigued, with puffy eyes and dried tears on her face.

"Nothing," Kim sighed, thoughts of earlier today still lingered in her head.

Her mother gave her the look that obviously meant she wasn't buying it. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Ron dropped out today." Kim let out, trying to get it off her chest.

The sound of dishes shattering was heard throughout the room. Everyone in was bomb-shelled, unable to come to grips with the current news.

Crying, Kim tried to speak, but found herself unable too. She went up to her room as fast as she could and collapsed on her bed. Kim thought about herself during the last couple of months. Desperately, she tried to find when it all began to change. She never noticed the change between the two of them; Ron never seemed to mind until recently. Tears stained a spot on her bed as she continued to grieve. She looked up at her mirror and was shocked at what she saw. She never noticed the amount of make-up she put on to her face. It never was an issue before today, but after seeing herself, she just couldn't believe it. She felt as if she was looking a completely different person, and she didn't like what she saw.

"Kimmie, are you alright?" Her mother poked her head through her door to check up her daughter.

Kim remained quiet and cried into her pillow.

"Kimmie, do you want to talk about it?" Mrs. Possible asked, deeply concerned.

"Mom, have I changed?" Kim asked her mother.

Mrs. Possible's smile died as she thought about the question. "Kim, why do you ask?"

"It's just; Ron said that I've changed, but not for the better."

"Well Kim, I haven't been very proud of your last couple of decisions." Mrs. Possible replied. "I know you haven't been going on as many missions lately as you want us all to believe."

"…" Kim turned her head away.

"You've been spending less time with us as a family then you did before, if with the missions." Her mother continued. "You devote more time putting on make-up then doing homework."

"I'm so sorry mom." Kim cried as her mother held her, trying to calm her down. "Ron must hate me."

"No, no, Ron could never hate you Kimmie." Her mother told her.

"But how could he not!" Kim grieved, "I've been nothing but a bitch lately."

"Kim, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Her mother told her. "Now get some sleep, you've had a long day."

Kim let out a sigh before lying back down on her bed and thinking back on the past several months. She softly cried before sleep was finally able to claim her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron jogged down the streets of Middleton early in the morning, he was getting sent off to Basic Training at Fort Riley tomorrow, and he was trying to get prepared for his nine weeks of hell. Due to all of his missions, he was in surprisingly good shape, and is easily able to keeping a good pace for some time, what with having to escape from so many explosions. But despite these missions, he knew that it wouldn't be enough. Ron had thought long and hard on his decision, not wanting to regret his choice much later. As the months flew by however, he knew there was nothing he could do, his grades were in a shit-fall, and because Kim had stopped tutoring him his grades took a huge dive. With his parent's never home, Kim preoccupied with other leisure, he just had no one to keep him on course. Rufus, bless his little heart, was however unable to help Ron get a hold of himself.

"Stoppable." A voice called, Ron was barely able to pick it up and stopped. "Over here Stoppable." The voice called again.

"Oh, hello Barkin," Ron mockingly saluted, finally noticing him. Ron was surprised to end up in front of Barkin's house.

"Stoppable, I've been meaning to talk to you; you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into." Barkin said. "The second you get on that bus your life will never be the same."

"I guess I'm in for one hell of a trip, aren't I?"

"Stoppable, this isn't a game." Barking took on a serious face. "Your little missions with Kim are nothing compared to what you are going to eventually see."

Ron stood there in silence and listened.

"People get killed out there Stoppable," he continued. "You'll be fighting something a lot worse then those nut-jobs you used to put behind bars. Those so called evil geniuses have no weapon worse then what our enemies have. If you're lucky, maybe you'll end up in Germany, or some place safe. I pray to God you won't end up in Iraq."

Ron tried to soak in what he had just heard, he knew Barkin was right, that if he does end up in combat, it'll make everything he's fought against seem like nothing but a joke.

"You better get going, it's almost lunch time." Barking said, snapping Ron from his thoughts. He quickly said goodbye and ran off towards his house. Checking his watch, he was surprised to find that it was nearly noon; he had been out for almost two hours. Ron felt a grumbling in his stomach and knew he needed to get something to eat. He headed off to Bueno Nacho for a "last meal" there before he had to leave tomorrow.

"Hey Ron, I heard the news yesterday." Ned called from the register.

"Yea, been catching a lot of flak over it," Ron chuckled as he paid for his meal.

"So, why the sudden shift in behavior?" Ned asked curiously.

"I've actually been slowly changing since November, but no one really paid any attention." Ron pointed out. "They assumed it was the old me that dropped out."

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm heading off to boot tomorrow morning."

"Yea, I heard about that too."

"Well Ned, it's been nice hanging out with you," Ron said, throwing away his trash. "I'll see you some other time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron rang the doorbell to the Possible residency. He needed someone to watch over Rufus for sometime, and he knew that Jim and Tim would be the best choices.

"I'll get it!" Ron heard someone call from the inside.

"Oh, hey…" Kim said after she had answered the door, seeing who it was.

"Hi Kim…" Ron stammered, "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." Kim answered quickly. It didn't take her long to notice all the things Ron was carrying in with him. "What's with all the stuff?"

"Well, as you can see Kim, I need someone to take care of Rufus for a while." Ron replied.

"Oh, I see."

"Well, I guess this I'll see you later little buddy." Ron said, petting Rufus's head for a bit. "I already talked to Jim and Tim about it, they're okay with it." Ron told her. "I'm going to miss you little buddy, now be good, I'll check in as much as I can." He gave Rufus a big hug before handing him over to Kim. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yes, I'll try and contact you if I can." Kim replied, looking at her feet, rather upset.

"Bye." Ron spoke sadly, closing the door behind him.

"Bye…" Kim softly cried to herself. She tried to tell him that she was sorry, but found she couldn't. Feeling exhausted, she decided to turn in early tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron arrived home around dinner time that evening. His parents have taken a few days off to be together to see Ron off in the morning, and to provide what seemed to Ron as a "Last Meal" to him. His parent's cooked a delicious meal, with all of his favorite foods. But despite the great feast, Ron had trouble talking at dinner; it had been a while since he had dinner with all of them together.

"So Son," His dad broke the silence. "When are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Around ten in the morning, there'll be a bus at the stop by the recruiting center." Ron replied, looking up slightly from his meal.

"Son, your mother and I have been talking." His father began. "We don't like the decisions that you have made lately; dropping out of school, joining the army." He continued. "But, through all this, we feel that we have no one to blame but ourselves. We haven't been the best of parents if you've noticed."

Ron chuckled a bit. "I never noticed."

His dad frowned a bit, but continued. "But, whatever decision you make, we'll support you."

"Whether we like it or not, we will." His mother was beginning to cry.

"Mom, Dad, I love you guys," Ron spoke, "So, thanks, I guess."

His parent's smiled a bit, and left Ron to himself to think.

'It's too late for that now,' Ron began to think. 'Where were they when I called them from Camp Wannaweep? Where were they when I called them from that closet Kim locked me in? Why didn't they ever look for me? Why didn't they care that I was missing for almost three days?' Ron began to angrily ask himself. 'They think that by fixing me a nice simple dinner, and a lame speech probably stolen from a sitcom will fix my problems. That I'll turn around, apologize for my stupidity and everything will be alright.' Ron thought. Sighing he got up and slowly headed towards his room. He needed to get some sleep; because tomorrow's going to be a very long day.

* * *

Well, this is all that I have at the moment, I spent a few days tying the story up and editing it to make sure everything was alright. I apologize for any problems with everyone being OOC. I also no jack shit from the military in terms of organization in certain fields. This was my first attempt at a KP fanfiction, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. 

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, if I did, what you're reading would be canon.

Well, this is the beginning of chapter two. I hope you've liked my story so far, and I would like to thank my reviewers. Also if any of you have any suggestions, or can help me out in anyway, please do.

Well, let's get this show started.

* * *

3/3/07 - 3/7/07

"Good bye Son, we'll miss you." Mrs. Stoppable cried, hugging her son. Only a handful of people showed up to see Ron off that morning, it was just his Mom and Dad, and surprisingly Mr. Barkin was there. Kim had not shown up to see him leave, probably unable to bring herself to come here. Ron sighed as he stared at his bad the bus would soon pull up to the station to take him away. He packed only the essential, mainly what the recruiter told him to bring and a few personal things; Photographs and such.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, I'll miss you too." Ron said, hugging back. Ron sighed as he glanced as his watch, he was disappointed that very few people showed up, yet none too surprised. He had hoped at the very least a few more people would have come. Ron took a deep breathe as he tried to calm himself down, the bus should be here any moment. It didn't matter how much he tried though, because Ron was extremely nervous, and began paced back and forth.

"Stoppable." Barkin said, forcing Ron to pay attention. "Before you go, I want you to have something." Barking announced, pulling something from behind his back.

"An old lunchbox?" Ron asked curiously. It was a simple container, carried by the stereotypical factory worker. It was made of aluminum, and had this bright sheen on it.

"It's not the lunchbox; it's what inside that matter." Barking answered, snapping Ron from his reverie. "You're not ready to exactly have it yet though, but I thought that I would give it to you anyways."

"Thanks." Ron nervously uttered, taking it from him. Ron stared at his reflection on the metal box, there was something in his eyes; he couldn't explain what he was seeing.

"I don't want you to open it until after you finish basic though." Barkin added, taking the lunchbox back and shutting it.

"Then why are you giving it to me now?" Ron asked, taking it back.

Barkin sighed a bit, trying to think of how to say it. "You might not come back before you're shipped out."

"Oh." Ron said softly. He stared at the lunchbox in his hands, wondering what could be inside. 'Why would he give this to me?' Ron asked himself. Busily preoccupied in his own world, he failed to realize the bus pulling in behind him.

"Ron, I believe it's time to go." Mr. Stoppable said, snapping Ron from his reverie.

Taking a deep breath, he took a step onto the bus, "Goodbye Mom, Dad…Barkin." He let out, before the doors shut, and the bus took off.

The bus was packed with people. Ron slowly made his way towards the back, trying to find an empty seat. He sighed in relief when he found and empty seat near the back, and placed his duffle bag onto the top rack. Ron looked at his watch, and noticed that it was only ten fifteen. He would be on the bus for a long while before they made it to Fort Riley. Yawning, Ron began to feel exhausted for some reason, mostly mentally, and closed his eyes for a quick nap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dude, this seat taken?" Ron stirred out of his slumber when he heard a voice. Ron looked up to see a blonde haired boy, roughly around his age. He stood at what Ron estimated to be around 5' 10" and inch taller than him.

"Uh, no, go right ahead." Ron replied, scooting over to make room.

The boy thanked him and slung his bag onto the overhead rack, before taking his seat. "Names Joseph Prefferburg," he said, extending his hand.

"Ron Stoppable," Ron replied, taking the kind gesture.

"Dude, you're that Stoppable guy!" Joseph exclaimed, causing the chatter on the bus to cease instantly. "You're the guy going around saving the world and stuff!"

"Uh, well, I wouldn't go that far," Ron said, scratching the back of his neck, "I had **a lot** of help."

"Well, what the hell are you doing here? You left a damn fine place man." He asked, relaxing in his seat a bit. "Being a celebrity, great job, hot girlfriend; speaking of which, you nailed her yet?"

Ron spat out the water he was drinking and sprayed in on the back part of the seat in front of him. "NO!"

"Damn it, I just lost a hundred bucks." Joseph snapped his fingers in disappointment. "Well, why the hell did you leave the good life anyways?"

"It was overrated." Ron replied, relaxing a bit. "I just couldn't stand the place."

"Well, I don't see why you would leave that to get killed in Iraq." Joseph responded, sadly looking at his feet.

"Why'd you do it then?" Ron asked questioningly, he had contemplated other choices, but for some reason, this seemed to be the best one.

"I needed the money for college." Joseph replied, "That why you signed up?"

"I dropped out." Ron said nonchalantly.

"But, I thought you needed a High school diploma to join the army."

"I had little help from a friend." Ron smiled, leaving Joseph confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was lying down on her bed, pencil in hand, she desperately tried to do her homework before school tomorrow, failing miserably, but trying nonetheless. Kim kept thinking about Ron, and wishing that things had not changed. It just wasn't the same anymore, and Kim felt it. She perked up when she heard her Kimmunicator go off, hoping for something to take her mind off the homework.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" She asked, desperate for something to do.

"Hey Kim, sorry about Ron," Wade said, "Anyways, apparently Monkey Fist has taken over the local Smarty Mart."

"Any real reason?"

"He keeps on demanding that Ron meet him for some reason."

"I'll be right there, you got me a ride?"

"Right outside your door."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks, for the ride Mr. Johnson." Kim said, unbuckling her seatbelt upon arriving at her destination.

"Oh, it's the least I can do after you stop that computer virus from taking over my electronics' store." The man replied.

"It was no big, all I had to do was install Vista on the main system and that caused everything to lock up." She replied nonchalantly, "Though you won't be able to send emails, or order shipments, and you do have the frequent crashes to worry about. Not to mention the fact that even Internet Explorer is incompatible with that OS..."

Mr. Johnson was beginning to fume, why did he give her a ride again?

"And there's definitely no way to turn on the computer without having to enter twenty different passwords, but that aside, it was no big." Kim smiled and stepped outside the vehicle. "Now to deal with Monkey Fist," Kim vented, hearing the vehicle speed off.

Monkey Fist easily noticed the redhead from the roof as she headed towards his position. "Ah Kim Possible, you're finally here," he began looking around. "I take it Stoppable is nearby."

"Nope, just me today," Kim replied cracking her knuckles.

"Excellent, now…wait what?" Monkey Fist's expression turned to one of confusion.

"It's just me today." Kim repeated.

"Damn it, looks like I just wasted my time." Monkey Fist sighed, ready to leave.

"Wait, what about me?!" Kim screamed, angry at the insult.

"I came for Stoppable, not his pretty little girlfriend. You're not worth the trouble."

"What makes you think Ron could put up a better fight then me!?" Kim yelled, furious.

"A lot of reasons, but perhaps, for another time." Monkey Fist disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a fuming Redhead behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want Wade?" Kim yelled angrily, crushing her Kimmunicator. She was currently heading towards the mall, due to its proximity.

"Whoa there, you okay Kim?" Wade winced slightly, noticing Kim's angry demeanor.

"Sorry Wade, just Monkey Fist said I wasn't worth his time, and left." Kim apologized.

"Oh, sorry about that," Wade replied.

"No, it's just, why was it that he wanted Ron?" Kim sighed, thinking deeply. "I mean, there was no way that Ron could have taken him on alone."

Wade frowned upon hearing this. "You know, you don't give him enough credit."

"I don't know, I can't think anymore." She cried softly, "I keep feeling that I've let him down. I mean, I don't think anyone noticed the way he's been acting."

"Kim, I've known." Wade said. "I even tried to convince otherwise."

"WHAT!" Kim's behavior quickly changed from melancholy to downright pissed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have fixed this!"

"Kim, Kim, calm down." Wade tried to reassure her. "Kim, I'm going to be blunt about this, but we, Ron and I, did. We tried to tell you for some time, it's just Ron ran out of patience and eventually gave up. He even asked me to falsify a few documents to get him into the army."

"Wait, why did you do that? First you didn't tell me about this, and now you're letting him go out there and get killed!"

"Look, told me that something was calling him there, he didn't know why, but he just had to; that and the fact he would press charges for that microchip we implanted in the back of his neck."

"And you let him go?!" Kim cried, "He's going to die out there!"

"Kim, I had too, he was so bent on it that I couldn't tell him otherwise." Wade answered. "I mean, it's not like anyone else tried to help him."

Kim couldn't come up with a retort, but instead of threw the Kimmunicator straight into the wall in frustration, leaving nothing but several broken pieces left over. Angrily, she made it into the mall into the mall, shoving any loser in front of her out of her way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, Ron, wake up." Ron stirred a bit, ignoring the man trying to wake him up. "Ron, get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Ron yelled, snapping his eyes open. He looked out the window and clearly found out where he was, Fort Riley; the place was huge, filled to the prime with military personnel, tanks, vehicles, it was an impenetrable fortress. Fort Riley was located in North Eastern Kansas and was founded in 1865, towards the end of the Civil War to combat the Native Americans and protect American Settlers. It is the current garrison of the US Army's 1st Infantry Division and Ron knew it was finally time to get a move on; he began by taken his belongings from the overhead rack, and creeping through the crowded aisle.

"What do you think we're going to do first?" Joseph asked, proceeding to step of the bus.

"Probably just some presentation," Ron replied. Checking his watch, he was shocked to find that it was nearing six o'clock in the evening. He shrugged it off though, assuming the bus had to make a lot of stops before arriving at their destination.

"Oh well, least it's dinner time." Joseph grinned happily, rubbing his stomach.

"I'd kill for some food right now."

"I tried to wake you up when the bus stopped for lunch, but it was either: be first in line, or wake you up." Joseph laughed.

Ron threw him an angry glare. "Glad to know you'll have my back when we're out in the sandbox overseas."

"No problem man." Joseph laughed playfully, as they took a seat in the auditorium, awaiting orientation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this isn't too bad." Joseph said, claiming the top bunk. Ron and Joseph had just gotten out of orientation, and were issued new uniforms and ID cards. They also got their hair shaved off and were given a quick shower. Currently in their barracks putting whatever belonging that they had away, the two tried to make the best of their little cots.

"I guess…" Ron smiled sheepishly, rubbing what was left his hair.

"Well, looks like we're finished up here, just in time for dinner." Joseph said, looking at his watch. "We have ten minutes to get to the mess hall before dinner is served.

"Great, I can't wait to fill my stomach with some food." Ron laughed, ready for some food.

"Come on, let's get going," Joseph joined it, leading the way towards the mess hall.

Ron yawned as he entered the mess hall; he smiled as the stench of warm food filled in the air. He quickly grabbed a tray and began making his way down the line. He and Joseph chatted about how the food reminded them of high school, except that what they're eating will be edible. They laughed a bit as they slowly made their way towards a random table.

"Hey, names Joseph." He greeted to the current occupants. "Are these seats taken?"

"No, go right ahead." The man said, motioning them to take a seat.

"Name's Joseph Prefferburg,"

"Mine's Ron Stoppable." Ron added, taking a seat.

"Oh yea, I've heard of you," the man replied, "Saving the world and such, speaking of which, you nailed that redhead yet?"

Ron chocked on his meal in response to the man's question.

"Guess not," he laughed. "Name's Jonathon Reid and my chink friend over here is Lee An Dung." He poked his thumb to his right.

"Yes, nag on me because I'm Asian." Lee retorted, "Pray to God you won't need any favors from me once I become a desk jockey."

"Don't mind Lee here," John laughed, "He's a little tweaked about being the only Asian in this damn place."

"Yes, that's because all the other Asians are in College." Lee joined in, laughing with everyone.

"Why did you join the Army?" Ron asked Lee.

"Oh, cause this dumb ass here couldn't get into College," Lee jabbed his elbow into John's side. "Somebody's got to make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Ron stared in amazement at the man's statement; he would never believe that anybody's bond of friendship could be that strong. "Wow, so you've known each other long?"

"Too long, I've known the bastard since preschool," Lee reminisced. "I've bailed his ass out of trouble for times then I could count."

"That long eh?" Joseph said. "I'm guessing there's a reason that girlfriend of yours isn't here to make sure you don't get in trouble."

"I kind of don't want to talk about." Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We kind of had a falling out."

"I understand man," John replied, "Shit like that can be really tough."

"Well, tell us about her man." Lee spoke, "First off, what's she like in bed?"

"Well, for one she snores." Ron answered innocently, not noticing the double entendre right away, but quickly smacked his head only when everyone began laughing. Ron deciding it was too late to fix his mistake, decided to join in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stopped what they were doing in the hallway. Entering the building was an extremely hot chick no one had seen before. Her hips swayed back on forth as she made her way through the hormone educed males. She wore a short mini-skirt, barely below her crotch, and a tank top, barely covering her chest. Her face radiated from the make-up, and the lipstick shined through the entire hallway. At first, many believed this to be a new student, but a look of shock cascaded over the student body once they realized who this "new" girl was.

"Hello Josh." She said huskily, leaning over the figure, which was occupied with digging things out of his backpack.

"Uh, h-h-hey," Josh stammered, looking up.

"Come on," she smiled, "Let's get to class."

"Of c-course K-Kim," he tried to say, being dragged through the hallway. Thoughts raced through his head as he stared ahead, he wasn't worrying about where he was going. No he was being dragged, with Kim Possible in front of her. A smile stretched across his face when the though about this new Kim finally registered in other parts of his body, most noticeably his lower regions. He let a grunt as he was practically thrown into his seat, but shrugged it off.

"I'm flattered, but get your head out of the gutter." Kim laughed, knowing with her outfit, it was physically impossible for men to ignore her.

Josh couldn't respond, but just smiled and nodded.

"So it is true," they heard a new presence in the room, "Little Kimmie is now a women."

"Yes Bonnie, hope you're not jealous I may be encroaching on your territory." Kim replied.

"Hardly, I'm just, so proud of you." Bonnie pretended to cry.

"Well, I just had to get rid of some dead weight is all," Kim laughed,

"Yes, must suck having to carry a hundred and thirty pounds of loser around." Bonnie joined in, "Don't you think Tara?"

"Um, yea?" Tara smiled nervously.

Bonnie and Kim threw Tara a dirty look, but ignored her and went back to chatting. It was truly a scary day indeed for many of those who witnessed it, some wanted to throw up, some wanted to leave, many believe the universe was imploding and they were all heading towards a death almost as horrifying as what they are currently witnessing. Kim Possible, practically inspiration for the students of Middleton, proving you could be both intelligent and beautiful had fallen. The two cheerleaders ignored the tension in the room and continued to talk about their weekends.

"Bonnie, I believe this the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Kim said, putting both her feet on her desk. Bonnie, Bonnie only smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's first week of boot was agonizing, yet somewhat comforting. He knew that it was only the basics at the moment; it was just marching and jogging, no real heavy stuff. He had learned a lot from his new friends, and was beginning to memorize a couple of the faces in his platoon. He learned that Joseph had lived in slums of Los Angeles and that he grew up in a large family, being the eldest out of six siblings. Having excellent grades, Joseph could have been accepted into any college in the state. There was only one problem, money; Joseph knew he couldn't pay for college without putting a tremendous strain on his family, being stripped for money as is. His solution was to enlist in the military, and hopefully get enough money to enroll for College following his discharge.

"I don't know, but I've been told," John chanted as the platoon marched, "But Lee's mother is mighty old."

"I don't know, but I've been told," Lee laughed, "Johnnie's pussy is just as old."

"At least I keep mine clean, unlike the dirt buildup in yours." John added, bursting out laughing.

Ron laughed as he jogged along side them. John and Lee have an unnatural ability to break the tension in any given situation, even going as far as to piss off the Drill Sergeant. They work well together, easily coordinating plans with nothing more then eye contact and have appeared to be able to read each other's minds on numerous occasions. The two of them grew up in somewhat well off families in Northern California, and have been together since pre-k. John was the younger of two children, and came from an extremely liberal left wing family, who both protested the Vietnam War. John grew up with the notion that grades never mattered so long as he learned a valuable lesson.

"It's just a yeast infection," Lee jokingly shrugged, "So long as no one uses latrine five it shouldn't have spread."

Ron shook his head, disgusted, yet amused by the two's crude form of humor. Lee was the eldest of three siblings and came from a Vietnamese immigrant family, escaping the war in 1973. Constantly pressured to get good grades and get into college for all his life, in contrast to the philosophies of John's parents. John was extremely upset with his parent's hypocrisy over his schoolwork, often getting angry whenever his transcript came. His parents even had the nerve to kick him out of the house when he couldn't get into college. He opted against community college and enlisted in the Army, having no where else to go.

Lee originally intended on going to college, but out of friendship, enlisted along with his friend, even turning down his admission to Princeton in order to do so. He was cracking under the pressure as is, with his parents constantly nagging him to get perfect scores, he felt like he had no control. Out of defiance, maybe friendship, or more likely stupidity, Lee signed up for the Army on the exact same day as John. Ron sighed in self pity as they began to return to base, his head clouded with thought; he only wished he had such great friends. Busy thinking however, he was unaware of the passage of time. He thought about the times when Kim would help him, and try her best to make sure he made it through the mission in one piece.

"I'll go home for the weekend." Ron smiled, knowing that their weekend passes have not been canceled, despite John and Lee's behavior. They were allowed leave that weekend due to the fact that the new Sergeant was arriving on Monday, and he was going to make them all suffer, supposedly. The men paid it no heed, deciding to worry about it when the time came.

"That sounds like a good idea, mind if we come?" John asked.

"Sure, but don't you have other plans?" Ron replied, not trying to be rude.

"Oh, our parent's hate us, so we can't go home." Lee answered. "Besides, if we're going to wreck havoc, we might as well embarrass someone we know."

"I also wouldn't mind coming along." Joseph asked too. "I don't think I'm all that ready to go home yet."

Ron thought about it for a moment, but finally agreed. "Oh, why the hell not."

"Sweet, you think we could get arrested over in Middleton?" John joked.

"By 'we,' you mean you and your hair right?" Lee retorted as the four of them headed towards the showers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron yawned as he stepped off the bus stop near the Middleton Mall, they had to leave pretty early to make it there from Kansas. It was a good thing that it was only the first week of Basic, and there wasn't anything truly serious being drilled into the men, just simple conditioning.

"Wow, you left a place this good to die in a desert?" Joseph whistled as they made their way towards the entrance.

"Hey, trust me this place sucked." Ron replied, opening the door.

"Wow, nice safe place, no graffiti, hot chicks, oh yea, this place sucked alright." Joseph laughed.

"Whatever, why don't you guys explore for a bit; I'm going to go visit a friend," Ron said, leaving the three to go off and do their own things. He smiled but irked a bit when he heard something Lee said. "I give you three minutes before you get arrested." He heard; Ron just laughed and continued on his way. He made his way to 'Club Banana' and entered the store, heading towards the front.

"Hey Monique," Ron smiled, startling her.

Monique nearly fell back upon seeing who it was. "Hey BB, it feels like forever since I've last seen you."

"Come on Monique, it's only been a week." Ron replied, "And what's BB stand for?"

"It feels like a lot longer than that." Monique sighed sadly, but quickly regained her composure, "It stands for battle buddy by the way."

"Oh really," Ron raised an eyebrow, "You're telling me you've missed me?"

"Get real," Monique flaunted, "It just feels a little too peaceful sometimes."

Ron laughed a bit, "Well, I'm heading out, you've seen KP around?"

Monique's smile died as she tried to think of an answer. Monique was probably hit the hardest when she saw Kim on Monday, she just couldn't believe it. The girl always seemed to stand against the crowd and defy the social hierarchy. It made her face her own mortality in a way, if Kim could turn from proud and amazing women she was to what she is now; What's to stop that from happening to her, or anyone for the matter?

"Monique, you okay?" Ron asked; a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," Monique sighed, rubbing her temples a bit. "Yo Girl, I'm a taking my break!" she called towards the back of the store. They heard a voice call back, and Monique smiled slightly as she made her way around the counter. "So how's army life treating you?

"Just physical conditioning so far," Ron shrugged, "A bit of discipline and such, but nothing too serious till next week or so."

"I've noticed." Monique smiled slightly, squeezing his arms.

"I swear by God, I'm going to drink soup out of a fork even if it's the last thing I do!" The two heard grunts of frustration coming from one of the seats in the food court.

"Hey Ron, who's the friend?" Joseph mischievously, noticing his female companion.

"Wow, Ron's got Jungle fever." John laughed.

"Ironically we're going to a desert instead." Lee added.

"Very funny guys," Ron wasn't very amused, "Monique, this is Joseph, John, and Lee's the one with straws in his nose trying to drink soup out of a fork."

Monique laughed nervously, "Ron, how'd you end up the crazies?"

"I have no idea."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally, Friday," Bonnie exclaimed. "I never thought we would get away from those losers!"

"Just chill Bonnie," Kim stated, "We're here to relax; right girls?"

The other cheerleaders just nodded meekly, they were making their way through the mall; they've been getting notorious lately for 'terrorizing' the place. After practice the girls would go around 'establishing order' in the status quo, flaunting their power. Most people just ignored them, especially the more mature ones; younger teenagers were more susceptive to these put downs however and made for a miserable day.

"SWEET, they have a 'Gamers' Corner!'" they girls turned to see a figure running frantically across the food court.

"Well girls, looks like we have our first victim of the day." Kim smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see what's so exciting about this game." Joseph studied the plastic model in his hand.

"You're kidding me!" Lee looked in shock. "What's not fun about a relaxing hobby involving the construction and painting of models?"

Ron, John, and Joseph just stared at the crazed man.

"The part where you can get your men wasted and slaughtered is a plus!" Lee squealed. "'Deathcorps' is so much fun!"

Ron just shook his head as he watch Lee running around the store like an unsupervised eight year old, touching and breaking anything he could find. 'Deathcorps' was a miniature war game and that was all that Ron knew about it.

"So Ron, ever been here?" Joseph asked, wanting to know a little more about him.

"I had a girlfriend who would come here every so often." He replied; fiddling around with the dice, "Though I had a lot of fun playing Everlot with her."

"Gamers' Corner? Sounds more like Nerd Heaven!" A female voice called from the entrance.

"I bet you this is the first time any of you nerds have seen a girl who's name doesn't end in JPEG isn't it?" Kim laughed. Everyone in the store just groaned as they tried to tune them out, this isn't the first time they've seen them of course. The manager was beginning to get sick of those girls.

"Ladies, I'm just going to have to ask you to leave." The man tried to say.

"Asking pretty young things such as us to leave, I just knew you were all gay…" Bonnie tried to say before she was interrupted.

"Aw, aren't they adorable!" John squealed playfully, patting the pretty red haired one on the head. "Look how naive and conceited they are! They have no idea how the real world works and believe it revolves around them. Do you know what life after high school is? Do you? Do you?" John asked like one would address a baby. "Lee I can I keep one? They're just so adorable, small and anorexic; they won't take up that much room!"

"Absolutely not." Lee put on a firm face. "I'm tired of having to cleaning them out of your trunk whenever you're done with them."

"Besides, they might not have their shots; who knows what kind of diseases they could carry!" Ron looked at the direction of the voice.

"Joseph, you too?" Ron exasperated, John and Lees' humor was apparently spreading.

Kim was beginning to fume; how dare they insult her! Don't they know who she is? She was getting ready to call 'rape' when something someone said caught her attention.

"Come on Ron, I'm just having a little fun, besides its so easy how can you not add anything to this?"

"Ron?" Kim let slip out her mouth. Was it really him, she didn't recognize him at first, she more or less just labeled everyone in the store as losers. She was slightly surprised at what she saw, the current Ron carried an aura of confidence, and she could definitely see that his muscles were beginning to develop.

Ron turned to the direction of the voice, but didn't know what to make of it. "Hello, do I know you?" he let out, wondering who this strange girl was.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 2. I can't believe it only took me four days to write this. I am trying to pace myself so a steady flow of ideas can come in so I can consolidate them of course. I don't want to burn out like I did in my previous stories, writing a chapter a day. That easily ran out of steam however, so I'm just taking it easy.

Although I just finished this on Wednesday, you're most likely reading this on a Saturday. You may be wondering about the date, I want to stick to a once a week schedule. And by giving time between typing and posting, I can have some time to edit and get a head start on the next chapter; maybe even make a back log or something.

Well, hope you've enjoyed, please REVIEW.

Also, wish me luck on the SAT's I'm most likely writing my ass off by the time you've finished reading this.

Toodles.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello people, hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger on the last chapter. Sucks to be you because I began typing the third chapter the second I finished the last one. Well, if you haven't beaten yourself to death over the last chapter, it's glad to have you here.

Well, on with the story.

* * *

3/7/07-3/11/07 

"Ron?" Kim let slip out her mouth. Was it really him? She didn't recognize him at first; she more or less just labeled everyone in the store as losers. She was slightly surprised at what she saw, the current Ron carried an aura of confidence, and she could definitely tell his muscles were beginning to develop.

Ron turned to the direction of the voice, but didn't know what to make of it. "Hello, do I know you?" he let out, not recognizing who it was.

Kim reeled back in shock, somewhat disturbed that Ron had not recognized her. "Ron, it's me Kim."

Ron took a closer look, examining her face to make sure. "Sorry, but you can't be KP." Ron turned his attention back to his friends, "Come on guys; lets get out of here."

"Ron, seriously, it's me!" Kim cried out, desperate to prove herself, forgetting everything.

"No, you're not." Ron snapped back. "How dare you insult my friend by pretending to be her? Sure she needed a little sense knocked into her, but she was still a great person at heart."

"But…" Kim tried to let out, on the verge of tears.

"Just leave, KP would never be anything like you. She would never go around harassing people just because 'it's fun'," Ron replied, not acknowledging her. "I swear to God if you try and impersonate anyone of my friends again…"

KP tried to come up with an explanation; she desperately wanted to tell him. He could save her from herself, but there was something inside her, and it continued to erode. "Well, you can't fool everyone." She snapped her fingers and ordered to girls to come to her. Quickly regaining her composure, she decided to leave "Let's go girls; this is nothing but a complete waste of our time." And with that the girls left, leaving a cheerful crowd behind, glad to see the girls leaving peacefully for once.

"Well, glad that's over with." Ron sighed, ready to go home. "Hey, has anyone seen where Monique went? She kind of disappeared around the time those girls showed up."

"I don't know," Joseph contemplated, "Though so far it's been a rather eventful day."

"Yeah, sucks how we've got to get back to base tomorrow afternoon though." Ron replied, "Well, it's almost six, if any of you are still hungry we can head down to Bueno Nacho for some snackage."

"Sorry, but I have this insane fear of Tex-Mex." Lee shook his head, "Explosive diarrhea for a week straight."

"Well, let's pray you won't have to deal with it when we're in live-fire practice." John laughed as everyone else joined in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kim, what the Hell was that all about?!" Bonnie exclaimed as the girls made their way out of the mall.

"I don't know; I just lost it I guess." Kim replied, rubbing her temples to ease the upcoming headache. "Whatever, it's not like it matters anyways; who cares what he thinks."

Tara watched the two converse with each other in shame, she hasn't been feeling all too well for the past couple of days. It has been one hell of a week, and if this keeps up she knew worse things were in store. She wanted to get away from them, just avoid the madness of it all. School has become nothing but chaos; with a full social hierarchy in control. It was like the Spanish Inquisition, and nobody expected it. Tara snickered a bit, realizing the joke.

"Something funny Tara?" Kim scowled. The girl has been getting on her nerves for the past week. It's been nothing but 'Kim, you're not who you should be' and 'what you're doing isn't right,' and she was getting sick of it.

Tara sweated a bit, stammering her answer, "O-oh, it's nothing; I'm going to go home a little early today." She smiled nervously and left the girls to their own businesses.

Bonnie scowled a bit; she knew exactly where she was going. "She's not going home is she?"

"No she isn't." Kim answered.

"Do you want to stop her?"

"No, I've got plans for her on Monday." Kim replied, laughing maniacally; shaking the girls to their very core.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, whoever invented the Naco must be a rich bastard!" Joseph exclaimed, digging into his food.

"Why th-" Ron tried to say before being interrupted.

"A house in the Bahamas; girls all over him," Lee broke in.

"The guy must be worth at least ninety-nine million!" Joseph added. "Were you trying to say something Ron?" Joseph asked, noticing that they were interrupting him.

"Never mind," Ron just sunk his head low. "I'm thinking we should get going guys."

"Aren't you going to see that girlfriend of yours?" John asked.

Ron thought about it for a moment. "No, I'll do it tomorrow."

"Yes, when you're not covered head to toe in cheese." Joseph joked as they were getting out of their seats.

The four of them chatted for a bit as they made their way to Ron's house. They were told they could crash at his place for the night. He would try and see Kim tomorrow morning before they would have to get back to Fort Riley. Ron had eventually learned to tune the conversations between his three friends and laughed slightly at that. He wondered were they were his entire life, he never felt more at home in the army. Sure it had only been a week, but in that one week he has never felt more at ease then ever before.

"Hey Ron, looks like you have a fan." Ron perked up when he heard his name being called. It seems that there was a pretty blonde haired girl standing in front of his door.

"Wait here guys; I'm going to see what's going on." Ron ordered; the others agreed, taking their antics elsewhere for now.

"I'm sorry miss, but he isn't in now," He heard his mother say; "I can give you a number to contact him though."

"Who isn't in?" Ron smiled, surprising his mother.

"RON!" She cried, throwing herself into a warm embrace with her son.

"Mom, it's only been a week." Ron managed squeezed out.

She cried slightly as she held him. "I just didn't think you'd be back for a while that's all." She smiled. "Oh, where are my manners, this pretty young lady was here for you."

"Oh hello Tara, haven't talked to you in while." Ron greeted warmly.

Tara blushed slightly, "Hey, I saw you at the mall today."

"Oh, well let's not talk about that okay?" Ron laughed nervously.

"You know, it just isn't the same." Tara kicked the ground. "School seems so different, you know?"

"Well, I guess that's what happens when the guy at the bottom of the pecking order leaves." Ron said disgustingly, "It just shifts towards the next person..."

Tara was slightly taken aback at his display of anger, but nodded. "So, how long are you going to be staying?"

"I have to get back to base tomorrow," Ron replied, "I'm going to see Kim in the morning though; she'll probably have a good laugh when I tell her about what I saw today."

Tara's smile died a quick and merciless death upon hearing this. "Um, yes, about that…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but will you be joining us for dinner?" Ron's mother interrupted...

Tara quickly checked her watch and panicked at what she saw. "Oh no, my parents wanted me home for dinner and half an hour a go! I'm sorry to cut a conversation a little short" She quickly pulled out a pen and grabbed Ron's hand. "Here's my phone number, call me tomorrow when you get back to the base." She quickly scribbled her number on his hand and said her goodbyes before quickly running home.

"What the hell just happened?" Ron stared at his hand; this day was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Wow Ron, you seem to be popular around here." John laughed, heading up the driveway.

"Hello, are you all friends of Ronald's?" Mrs. Stoppable asked the three men politely.

The three men nodded, answering her.

"Well why don't you all come in?" Mrs. Stoppable asked cheerfully, "I'm sure Ronald told you all you could spend the night right?"

"Yes, but we've been thinking of just staying in a hotel for the night." Lee replied, refusing the offer.

"Nonsense, it's been a while since Ronald's had friends over."

The three looked at each other and mentally decided to head inside, knowing it would be free; they decided that staying the night would be just fine.

"Mom, I'm rather surprised that you're home right now." Ron said in a somewhat down tone.

"I figured it would be better for me to spend a little more time at home." She replied sadly.

"A little late, but it's a start." Ron laughed slightly, cheering his mother up slightly.

"Will you all be staying for dinner?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

Ron thought about it for a moment, he wasn't feeling all that hungry, but he didn't want to hurt his mother's feelings.

"Sure, I still feel kind of hungry!" Lee exclaimed, rubbing his stomach.

"Lee, you're always hungry." John sighed.

"Good, why don't we all sit down then?" Mrs. Stoppable smiled happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron felt relaxed as he stepped out of the shower, steam pouring into the hallway. He had currently put on his sleepwear and was now drying his hair with a towel. It had been one pretty long day and he knew that he would be leaving tomorrow afternoon. It's only been a week and everything seemed to have changed so much, he's just glad that whatever merciful God out there gave him the weekend off. He yawned slightly as he made his way downstairs, his friends would be using the foldout bed in the guest room.

"That orphanage attacked me, I swear!" Ron heard a voice coming from the living room. He quickly distinguished it out to be Lee's. "John, you were there; you saw it! I was an act of self defense!"

Ron snickered a bit; Lee could be sporadic at times. He was surprised that the atmosphere was more of friends hanging out then anything else. If only he had felt this way sooner.

"Hey Ron, I forgot to ask earlier," John said, "You going to call that blonde chick later, or is she free game?"

"I'll think about it, I do have her…" Ron checked his pockets, searching trough each and every single one of them.

"You forgot to write it down and washed it off didn't you?" Joseph raised an eyebrow.

Ron just smacked his head, blaming his own stupidity for screwing him over, again.

"No wonder you haven't nailed that redhead yet." John shook his head, laughing internally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron nervously made his way towards Kim's house, he knew the tension between them was a little thick and he would have to ease into this slowly. The others have decided to go explore the city and Joseph is in charge of keeping the other two in line; not for their safety, but for all of Middleton. Deep in thought he failed to notice where he was heading and slammed straight into Kim's door. This enough was able alert the current occupants of the building.

"Oh hey Ron," Mrs. Possible greeted, happy to see him.

"Hello Mrs. P; long time no see." Ron said, lifting himself up.

"It's only been a week Ronald." She replied, motioning him inside.

"That's what I keep telling everyone!" Ron threw his arms in the air, exasperated. "Everyone looks at me like I've been gone for years!"

"Well, let's hope it'll never be that long." Mrs. Possible laughed.

Ron laughed a bit, joining her. "Well, is KP awake?"

"Fortunately she's not here at the moment." Mrs. Possible scowled, he cheery mood diminishing.

"Okay, were could she be?" Ron asked, "I mean it's only 7:30!" he said, checking his watch.

"I don't know; she never came home last night." She replied, a hint of anger in her words.

Ron's smile died a horrific and painful death. He sighed and hung his head a little low. "I guess I'll just go head out for a bit."

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Mrs. Possible asked, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"Nah, I'm just going to go for a walk."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was lying on the coach for much of the day, mindlessly watching TV and brooding. Maybe that was her at the mall yesterday, he would often ask himself. Ron would of course repress the idea, but that never meant the idea never came up.

"I swear to god, I hate you two!" Ron turned his attention towards the door. He heard the doorbell ring and groggily got up to answer the door; knowing exactly who it was.

"Come on, so what if we nearly caused a nuclear holocaust?" Ron heard another voice through the door; he definitely knew who it was.

"Okay, what happened this time?" Ron asked, opening the door.

"Well, I decided to mix Diablo sauce with McDonalds." John answered.

"Diablo sauce formed a chemical reaction with the nuclear sludge McDonald's calls food?" Ron assumed.

"Yea, how'd you know?" John asked curiously.

"I'm not allowed within five hundred yards of any McDonalds in the county." Ron answered, earning a laugh.

John and Lee looked at him, "Nice, we just got asked to leave the second they saw what we where doing" Lee said, snickering.

"Well, it's time we get going back to base, or the Sarge will tear us a new one." Joseph said.

"Sure, let me just say goodbye to my mom." Ron replied, going back into the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what doesn't make sense?" Lee asked. The four of them were on the bus heading back to the middle of nowhere. "Why the hell did they let us off for the weekend on the first week of Basic?"

"I don't know," John replied, "Maybe they figured out that we were that good."

"Or maybe it has to do with the fact that they really want to hurt you guys when you get back?" Joseph turned around, smirking.

John and Lee thought about it for a second, it was true. Now that they were actually heading back, for all they knew a very unpleasant punishment could be awaiting them.

"You know, it could just be a convenient mistake from the top brass," John suggested. "For all we know they let the wrong company out for the weekend.

"Nah, that can't be possible," Lee added. "Convenient mistakes like that only happen in fanfiction and children's stories."

"God forbid a fanfiction about a children's story." John shuddered.

"Well, we'll figure out in the morning." Ron said, kicking back and relaxing.

The other three just shrugged it off and decided that there was absolutely no use in worrying over it. The bus was peacefully quiet as it drove off towards its destination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET UP YOU BASTARD!" A voice thundered through the barracks. Ron literally fell out of his bunk as he wearily prep himself up. "You have ten seconds to get a move on! Ten, nine, eight, I don't see anyone of you getting up!"

Ron quickly forced himself up and made his way towards the exit, along with several other men in the barracks. Everyone stood outside in the cold, it was only five thirty in the morning and many of the men slept where they stood.

"Oh, puh-leeease!" The new Sergeant exasperated. "My grandfather could move faster then you!" He insulted, barraging them. "Especially if you get close to him and yell 'drop the ramps!'" The man laughed slightly.

The men stood rank in file outside the barracks as they watched the Sergeant.

"I hope you all had one hell of a weekend, cause as of now; you're on my watch." The Sergeant laughed maliciously. "Now get going, you have fifteen minutes to get to the top of that hill and back!"

They all gulped as they made began at a light jog towards the trail, unfortunately though, they had to pick up the pace. Ron breath heavily as the Sergeant ran along side them, yelling at the stragglers and was forcibly picking them up. He would literally toss the men back into the pack if they started to slow down for even a second.

"Looks like you bitches had it easy all last week!" The Sergeant continued to scream. "Sergeant Johnson doesn't seem to have any balls. But looks like vacations over now isn't it?"

"Well, looks like we did have something to worry about." Lee laughed slightly, breathing heavily. It surely was much harder to keep going under pressure.

"What was that Mr. Roboto?" The Man continued. "You want to do more? Well maybe this one time I can make an exception; you all have ten more minutes to make it to that other hill before you can head back.

The men groaned as they continued their painstaking jog; this one was going to be though.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm surprised to see that most of you dogs are still alive." The Sergeant shouted. The men had just returned to camp, sweaty and exhausted. "I am Sergeant Cox; it'll be my pleasure to break you men in."

The men stood rank and file, staring ahead, not daring to speak unless spoken too.

"Get some food, you'll need it." Sgt. Cox said, dismissing the men for breakfast. "I want you at the range at 0800 hours; dismissed."

The men slowly made their way towards the mess hall, sounds of groaning and grunts could be heard from the men.

"Thank the lord, food!" John cheered, grabbing a plate.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" The man behind Ron groaned.

"You're telling me, reminds me of Japan though." Ron replied back, happily accepting the food handed to him. The man behind him let out a slight chuckle.

"Man, and I though Sergeant Johnson was bad." Lee said; too tired to even dig into his food.

John nodded in agreement. "I mean, Cox only gave us an hour to eat." He complained, checking his watch.

"I have a feeling this is going to get much worst." Ron let out, chewing his meal.

"Look on the bright side; we're finally getting issued our rifles." Joseph said, somewhat happy.

"Letting John and Lee around firearms?" Ron replied, "Bad idea."

Joseph's face turned into one of terror as the others continued to eat their breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the M-16A2," Sgt. Cox was demonstrating the proper technique for the proper handling of the weapon. He showed them how to clean and maintain their rifles and to keep them in tip top condition. "This thing needs to be cleaned on a daily basis, check every damn area for dirt, mud, or anything else; god-forbid it jams in the middle of a firefight. Personally, I don't trust a single one of you dumbasses with any of this shit, but..."

Cox paused for bit, leaving the men confused, wondering what else was going to say.

"But what?" Lee spoke up. Bad move.

"But thank you for volunteering Mr. Roboto. Step right up to the range!" The Sgt ordered. Lee reluctantly made his way into his directed position. "Set it up at 50 meters, I don't think even you could miss that."

Lee took a deep breath as he brought his iron sights up. Taking aim, he pulled the trigger. The words 'hit' could be heard from the operator as the cardboard body fell back. Loud cheering erupted from the men.

"Bravo there," The Sergeant clapped his hands together in a sarcastic manner. "Maybe next time we'll let you blow up a baby seal with an RPG. Now let's see you handle multiple targets."

Lee gulped as the brought his rifle back up. He could see his friends through the corner of his eye, giving him a thumbs up and cheering him on.

"One thirty round magazine loaded, twenty targets." The Sergeant said, letting Lee begin firing. Lee knocked steadily took aim and shot at several targets at a time. Missing every now and then, but making slight progress as he finished off every last round in his magazine.

"Well, I at least I got six of them." Lee smiled slightly, dropping the empty magazine.

"Congratulations Mr. Roboto, it's a good thing that those years invested in videogames are about to pay off." Sgt. Cox then pretended to tear, "I used to remember when he was just playing 'Counter Strike', sniff you're a man now."

Everyone laughed as their Sergeant was pretending to cry; having a good time.

"Did I say you have permission to have a good time?" The Sgt. Cox bellowed.

"No Sir!" The men responded in unison, nearly shitting themselves.

"Good, now get your rifles and take a spot." The Sergeant ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The men moved to where they were ordered to go and prepared for some target practice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do mean I'm not on the team anymore?" Tara screamed. She had just found out the news, after she had gotten dressed and ready to go. Apparently Kim was able to pull some strings and get her taken off the roster. She knew there was a reason why Kim was acting the way she was all day. It was as if they were giving her a going away party.

"Sorry Tara, you've just gotten much too sloppy as of late." Kim answered, smirking.

"I tried my best, but the whole cheer squad even voted on it." Bonnie added, with a look of amusement.

Tara was beginning to tear; she was somewhat joyful that she would not have to deal with Kim and Bonnie anymore. She was however upset over the fact that she was actually kicked off of the cheer squad.

"Do you need a tissue?" Kim mocked, laughing at her.

"You know what?" Tara stood up. "I may not be on the cheer team anymore, but if you're the one leading it; I don't think it's worth being a part of!"

Kim just laughed at this pathetic attempt of being noble and philosophical.

"And also, I'm not the one that who's become a bitch." Tara continued, "I mean, let's hope Ron doesn't come to school for a visit."

"Don't go there." Kim scowled. The rest of the girls were beginning to back off, even the football players were beginning to watch.

"How would poor Ronnie feel when he comes home?" Tara progressed, unhindered. "Coming home, expecting to see his best friend, the one who he thought of to get him through his ordeal."

"I thought I told you to stop." Kim was beginning to fume, the tension was getting thick.

Tara smirked, "How would react, finding you to have become nothing but a…"

"Don't you dare say it!" Kim threatened, furious. "This is extremely out of character for you Tara."

"Out of character?" Tara laughed, "I'm not the one who's turned into a slut!"

A loud smack rang throughout the field, and was followed by a thud as Tara hit the ground reeling in pain. Kim slowly walked towards the girl's body as it lay on the ground, helpless.

"At least I'm not at the bottom of the food chain." Kim said brutally yanked her hair up; bringer Tara to eye level with her, before delivering a kick to her stomach. "Toss her in the dumpster with the rest of the trash." Kim ordered the rest of the cheerleaders, all of which were too terrified to oppose her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The men had finished testing out their M-16's and had finally gotten back from a quick five mile jog.

"Every muscle in my body aches." Ron complained as he slumped in his seat. He painfully chewed his meal as the others chatted around him. "It even hurts to eat."

"It's only been a day and I already hate the guy." John said, trying his best to hold onto his fork.

Ron just slowly played with his food as he thought about the past day. The first week was nothing compared to what he had just endured. Strict but fair Sergeant Johnson was replaced with an uncompromising madman. Hopefully tomorrow won't be so bad Ron told himself as he tried to keep from falling asleep into his food.

"Stoppable, there's a phone call for you!" Someone yelled from the corner.

Ron reluctantly got up from his seat and forced his legs to move; every muscle crying in agony from their previous punishment. Ron thanked the man who handed him the phone and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He spoke into the receiver.

"Hello Ron," he heard a tired voice. "How was your day?"

"Mom, is that you?" Ron asked, not recognizing who the voice was.

"No, it's me, Tara." He heard from the other line. "I'm guessing you forgot to call me?"

Ron laughed nervously as he propped himself against the wall, legs unable to support him any longer. "Sorry, the new Sergeant's insane. I've probably ran a whole marathon today, not to mention the recoil on an M-16 can be a bitch after a while."

"Well, sounds like you had a better day then I did." Tara giggled a bit.

"Something happen?" Ron asked with a bit of concern.

Tara paused for a bit, trying how best to come up with an answer. "I got kicked off the cheer squad." She decided to put it bluntly.

"What happened?" Ron asked, wanting to know the details.

"They just said I was getting too sloppy and all." Tara responded, not revealing the finer details. "I'll try and call you again some other time, tomorrow is going to be hell."

"Well, at least somebody cares." Ron sighed, disappointed. "How's Kim doing anyways, I didn't get to see her when I came over."

"Oh, she's fine, a little upset is all." Tara lied, coughing as the pain in her stomach began to worsen slightly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine; I'll try to call you tomorrow." Tara said goodbye, hanging up the phone.

Ron stared at the phone in his hand for a bit before finally hanging up.

"Ron, if you're done having phone sex over there, it would be good time to get some sleep." Lee called out, everyone was had pretty much finished eating; and pretty soon all lights had to be out.

"I'll be right over guys," Ron yelled back, trying his best to catch up to his friends.

"God I'm tired." Joseph yawned.

"So let me guess, it was your girlfriend." John joked.

"Tara or Kim?" Ron answered back, brain too tired to relay any intelligent messages.

"So you are stringing them along." John laughed slightly.

"Shut up and get some sleep." Ron snapped back, grouchy. "I swear to god Cox is trying to kill us."

"I wonder; why the sudden change?" Lee threw out an open question. "Last week was a breeze."

"Maybe it was because all they did was made us run and taught us basic terms?" Joseph answered, ready to fall asleep.

Ron practically collapsed onto his bunk upon arrival, not that the rest of the men didn't do the same. It had been a long day, and for some reason, he knew tomorrow was going to be much, much worse. He closed his eyes and was out like a light; hopefully he would have pleasant dreams. Hell, hopefully he'll be asleep long enough to have some dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara uneasily made her way through the cafeteria. Her 'fall from grace' felt like a gift from the gods for many of the student body; eager for revenge from what her old 'friends' would do to them. She tried her best to ignore the stares coming from the rest of the students. She heard whispering all around her and knew for a fact that they were talking about her. She slowly walked towards an empty table and sat down by herself.

"Yo girl, is this seat taken?" Tara looked up to see familiar face.

"Oh, no, go right ahead Monique." She stammered, "But I don't think it'll be a good idea for you to sit with me."

"Look, I heard about what happened yesterday," Monique replied. "And if you've been gutsy enough to stand up to that bitch, you've redeemed yourself in my book."

"Thanks, I guess." Tara somewhat accepted the compliment. "I just can't believe she would hurt me like that." Tara cried, feeling a pain in the pit of her stomach.

Monique just nodded, understanding. "I guess Ron was right, I don't blame him for getting the hell out of here. He must have torn her a new one at the mall on Saturday."

"Well, actually, he wouldn't believe that she was Kim at all." Tara shook her head. "He even asked me how Kim was doing last night."

"Last night?" Monique smirked, "What were you doing talking to him."

Tara sweat dropped as she tried to come up with an adequate response. "I just called him when he was at the base, that's all."

"So, what did you two talk about?" Monique asked maliciously, as if implying something.

"Nothing, he was complaining about his training, that's all I swear." Tara raised her hands defensively. "He doesn't know a single thing about what's going on here."

"It's going to be one hell of a day if he ever came for a visit won't it?" Monique laughed.

"Oh yea, it will be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET UP YOU BASTARDS!" A load roar rang throughout the barracks.

The men quickly got ready and began heading out in a quick manner. A few stragglers trailed at the end, but they all made it outside the barracks.

"Alright, It's good to see you've all had some rest," Sgt. Cox began. "How, about we start of the day with a five mile warm-up?"

The men groaned slightly as they began to get moving.

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO BITCH?" He screamed as he ran along side them. It was five thirty in the morning, and many of the men were too tired to come up with a retort. "I didn't think so!"

Ron struggled as he barely kept up with the pack, his muscles still aching from his punishment the previous day. He tried his best to keep his footing as they went up a rather rocky trail; looking to his right, he could see that Joseph was just as tired as he was.

"Keep concentrating Ron." Joseph said, panting hard. "Just keep looking ahead; we've got a long day ahead of us."

"Cut the chatter there!" The Sergeant kept on yelling, continuing to literally throw stragglers back into the pack."

Throughout the early morning the men jogged on, with their leader making sure no one fell behind; even if he had to force them to continue onward. Ron nearly collapsed as they made it back to the base, although exhausted the men stood straight, despite the need to catch their breath. Heavy breathing was heard was the men they awaited further orders.

"Good work today ladies, I only had to carry half of you today," The Sergeant said. "It's a slight improvement over yesterday alright; now get some damn food."

Load sighs where heard as a good chunk of the platoon collapsed onto the ground, desperately trying to get some rest.

"Come on everyone, you got to keep moving." Joseph kept saying, picking up the men who have fallen onto the ground. "Come one Ron, help me out here; we don't need anyone dying on us later."

"You heard him." Ron said, helping Joseph get some of the weaker men to get up. "Hot chow awaits us in the mess hall, and it's only a hundred yards away."

Sergeant Cox watched the two men help each and every man up one by one, knowing that it would be unhealthy to stop moving after a tough workout; especially if the men were already sore from yesterday. 'I'll have to keep an eye out for those two.' Sergeant Cox smiled inwardly as he watched his men jog slowly towards the mess hall.

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 3. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Kim's turning further to the dark side, Basic training is beginning to heat up; and there's a possible pairing brewing. However, I'll stand by my current 'Ron get's nobody' pairing for now, but I'll see how the story develops a little later. It also kind of sucks to follow a once a week update, I'm already half way done with chapter 4! Oh well, just wait until next week. 

Thanks for reading.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Toodles.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this is chapter 4, since you're here I guessed you enjoyed chapter 3. I put the chapter on hiatus for a bit, and now I'm desperately trying to finish it all on Friday.

Well, enjoy.

* * *

3/14/07- 3/23/07 

Ron grunted as he hoisted himself over the wall. Hitting ground running, he kept his pace as he weaved through obstacle after obstacle. He let out a grunt of pain as he hit the ground and began crawling under the barbed wire. Every muscle screamed as he pulled his body across the hard ground; his adrenal glands in overdrive as he pushed himself off the ground, heading towards the next wall. Slowly, but surely he began his climb, hands bruised and sore from vicious punishments. Ron kept his eyes focus ahead as he continued to pull himself up the wall. He tucked his body in and rolled to cushion his fall on the other side. Breathing heavily he made it to the end of the course, every ounce of energy depleted from him.

"I told you Cox was trying to kill us." Ron wheezed as he joined up with his friends, he was the last of the four to finish.

"Suck it up Stoppable." Joseph laughed, slapping him on the back.

"Alright men, hit the showers, you have the rest of the day off." Sergeant Cox ordered, dismissing the men.

"Too bad the hard ass won't let us go home." John sighed, limping his way out.

"From the punishment we've been dealt all week; I'm just glad for a day off," Ron exasperated, ready to collapse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was mentally drilling holes into the back of Tara's head from her seat. She was beginning to hate that girl more then ever before. She expected her to burst into tears, run home crying or something. But no, she took it in stride and seemed even happy for it. According to the rumor mill, the reason for Tara's such cheery mood all week was due to the 'fact' that she has a new boyfriend. Knowing to take everything with a grain of salt, Kim separated the plausible from the downright idiocy.

"Now, who can tell me when the War of 1812 began?" the teacher asked desperately, knowing there was at least one person in the room that knew the answer. "Anybody?" the teacher asked again, scanning the room, "Miss Possible?"

"Whatever; who cares about a bunch of dead guys anyways?" Kim snorted, not really listening.

"It began in 1812 over the impressments of American sailors at sea." Tara answered condescendingly, frustrated at the class's level of intelligence. Was she really a part of this class? She asked herself, she never knew how airheaded the people she hung out with were before. Maybe it was because they had little time for schoolwork, what with practice and stuff; her grades have been improving slightly due to the extra hours she now has to study.

"Why thank you Miss King." The teacher smiled; glad at least someone's improving. "It's good to see your grades have been improving too."

Kim growled from where she sat, that girl was definitely getting on her nerves. The lunch bell rang, dismissing the students from their class. Kim made her way towards the door before she was inadvertently blocked off by her teacher.

"What is that you want?" Kim huffed, in a hurry to get out.

"Miss Possible, I've been meaning to discuss with you about your performance in class." She began. "You've been getting poor marks on your tests lately; you're on the borderline between a B- and a C+."

"Look, come back when I care." Kim sneered, exiting he room. The teacher just shook her head as she headed back to her desk. Kim ignored the teacher and made her way towards the cafeteria, hungry for, well, something.

"Thank God it's Friday." Bonnie exclaimed as Kim joined her, placing her lunch on the table.

Kim ignored her as she searched the room for Tara. Unsuccessful, she turned her attention back to the brunette. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Just glad it's Friday, two days off from this pool of filth." Bonnie replied.

"There she is." Kim ignored her a second time, noticing Tara enter the cafeteria with her old friend, Monique. "What shall we do with her?"

"Give it up Kim, Tara is old news." Bonnie tried to deter her, feeling some sorrow for her former friend.

Kim turned her attention to Bonnie for a few seconds, but soon back to Tara. "I have to find out who her new boyfriend is."

Bonnie sighed, giving up.

"Then I'll just have to steal him from her." Kim smiled mischievously. "That'll wipe that smug smile off her face."

Bonnie just gulped and ate her lunch, not wanting to get in the redhead's way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara was in a good mood as she made her way home, no longer on the cheer team, she has had a lot more free time then she knew what to do with. The past week have actually felt somewhat empowering for her; no longer having to be shackled under the social hierarchy of the school. She would call and chat with Ron when she found time during the past week; she still couldn't understand how oblivious he was though. But Ron was happy to have someone from home to talk to and that's all that would matter. On occasion he would talk to his mom, but he told her that it felt good to have friend to talk to. Tara mentally frowned over how Ron wouldn't accept the new Kim; she didn't have to heart to tell him. It hurt her every time he told her 'how long do you think till Kim feels better?' or 'let me know when Kim's ready to talk, it's been a while.'

"I wonder what he's up to now." Tara giggled as she picked up the phone, it was only three thirty, but there was always a chance he would be able to talk. She dialed in the number out of muscle memory, and waited for the other line.

"Hello, I'm guessing you're that chick that always talks to Stoppable right?" the other line answered.

"How did you know?" Tara laughed.

"Just a hunch, hold on a second."

"Okay," Tara replied.

"Hello Tara." Ron yawned, clearly exhausted.

"Good afternoon Ron, how was your day?"

"Hell, Sarge gave us the rest of the day off though," Ron replied. "I'm definitely going to catch up on some much needed sleep."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't have called you then." She frowned, not wanting to have interrupted his rest.

"No, actually I'm glad you called."

Tara's heart practically skipped a beat when she heard this. "R-r-really?" she asked.

"Uh huh, I need you to tell Kim I want to talk to her okay?"

Tara felt downtrodden at his request.

"Yea, she hasn't been answering my calls." Ron added. "Oh, and I won't be back for the weekend, the top brass is apparently chewing out the idiot who let us all out last weekend."

"Sure, I'll do that for you." Tara replied, on the verge of tears.

"Tara, are you feeling okay?" Ron asked, noticing her change of tone.

"I'm not feeling too good today, I'll call you later." Tara answered.

"Okay, get well soon."

"Thanks." Tara bid farewell, and hung up. Sighing, she laid back in her bed, taking a quick nap before she would do her homework.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Wade, sorry about two weeks ago." Kim smiled into the new Kimmunicator, feigning a smile.

"It's not problem, 'bout time we upgraded it to a new model anyways." Wade replied sheepishly. "Well, Global Justice has been covering for you for two weeks now, they're just wondering when you'll be back."

Kim put some thought into her answer. "I could use a small vacation; just give me another week or two."

"Not problem Kim, not much is going on anyways." Wade responded.

"I was just wondering if there were any new gadgets I could get acquainted with."

"Oh yes, I sent you a package a few days ago, should be in the garage." Wade answered, taking a sip out of his soda.

"You rock Wade," Kim cheered, turning off the Kimmunicator. "Okay, time to get to work." Kim scowled, returning to her sour mood. She slowly sneaked down the stairs towards the garage, avoiding her parents and the tweebs. She flicked the light inside the garage, illuminated the place. Scanning the room for her package, she easily located it. The box looked plain, but she new the contents of the box were valuable nonetheless. She waded through some of her usual junk, stuff she has more of then what to do with until she reached the bottom.

Kim pulled out a dark suit of some kind; it was black, perfect for sneaking around. She also noticed some sort of control pad on the left hand wrist, fiddling around with it; the entire suit disappeared in front of her. Kim still felt the soft fabric in her hands, and could see some light diffraction through it.

"Not bad," Kim smiled, revealing the suit before donning it. She activated the stealth suit and proceeded to check it out. "I could get use to this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim crept her way throughout Tara's house, intent on digging up as much information as she could find. Unfortunately she hasn't found anything useful to her, but persisted on investigating the room; the stealth suit coming in handy in terms of sneaking around. Kim nearly fell over as the door to Tara's room opened, revealing her mother.

"Tara, it's time for dinner." She said, gently nudging her side.

Tara let out a yawn as her eyes slowly opened, "Sure thing mom, I'll be down in five minutes." Her mother nodded her head and gently made her leave.

Kim watched in silent as Tara stretched a bit and organized her bed. The she noticed something lying on Tara's bed, it was black, and about the size of a business card. Unfortunately Tara picked it up and crammed it into her pocket before Kim could take it. Somewhat disappointed, Kim made her way downstairs, following Tara into the dining room.

"Hey Tara, how was school today?" Her mother asked her as she set the table, placing down the fine china and utensils.

Tara yawned and stretched out her arms, feeling somewhat sore. "It was alright, everything's normal."

"That's good to hear," Her mother replied, "How's your new boyfriend doing?"

'I knew it.' Kim thought to her self, smiling inwardly.

"No, he's not my boyfriend mom!" Tara blushed, raising her hands defensively.

"I don't know; you've done nothing but talk about him for the past week." Mrs. King laughed. "So, when will your father and I get to meet him?"

"Well, it'll be a while before he can, and he's not my boyfriend!"

"Well, I'm just glad to see you feeling better; you've been coming home pretty upset for some time now." Her mother said, "He must really care about you."

"…_I need you to tell Kim I want to talk to her okay?"_ Tara's face turned to one of sadness as Ron's words ran through her head. "I guess he does…"

"So what's he like?" Mrs. King pressed on, not fully noticing her change in expression.

"Well," Tara decided to choose her words carefully. "He's kind and sweet, and he always listens to me. Growing up he could never get his voice through as no one would listen to him, he's always being told what to do and how he should do things."

"That's terrible."

Tara nodded her head. "He always listens patiently, and never speaks unless spoken too."

Kim listened carefully to the conversation between the two women, soaking in as much detail as she could.

"His, uh, 'ex-girlfriend' I guess I'll call her," Tara somewhat lied. "They've been friends for sometime, but she never really appreciated him for anything. He was always there for her, steering her clear from danger, and making sure she wouldn't make any bad decisions." She continued, "But she would ditch him every chance she could get, and when she found someone better to hang out with, she tossed him away."

'Man, this girl sounds like a bitch.' Kim thought to herself as she continued to listen to.

"How do you know so much about him anyways?" Tara's mother asked curiously, "you've only been talking for less than a week."

"Actually, I've known him for much longer," She replied. "He actually doesn't live far from here."

'Shit, it's getting late; this is enough information for tonight." Kim panicked somewhat, noticing the time on the kitchen clock. She quickly made her way out of the house, glad for her new stealth suit. Unfortunately, she wasn't there to catch the last few sentences in the conversation.

"So, who is this boy?" Tara's mother inquired.

"His name is Ron Stoppable if you remember him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where in Hell have you been?" Mrs. Possible demanded answers, and she wanted them now. "I've had enough of your attitude young lady!"

Kim had long changed out of her stealth suit, and is now in her casual clothing. She paid no head to her mother, chewing her gum and absently watching television.

"Don't ignore me," Mrs. Possible commanded. "I can only put up with this for so long!"

Kim yawned slightly as she continued to stare at the television screen absent mindedly.

"Kim, your grades have been slipping, you come home late, if at all, and you're behavior beginning to become destructive." Mrs. Possible continued, "Internally or otherwise!"

Kim didn't want to hear anymore of it. "Mom, I don't care what you, or anyone else thinks!"

"Young lady…"

"Don't 'young lady' me!" Kim cried. "All my life I've had to live under your rules, I've been doing every last thing you've ever demanded for nearly seventeen years!"

Mrs. Possible just stared blankly, putting up a poker face, unwavering in her daughter's attack.

"It's always one thing after another. Do 'this', do 'that', why won't you just leave me alone? Maybe I just want to live my own life, and not whatever the hell you want me to live. I'm sick and tired of you and your God damned rules!" Kim screamed. She took a deep breath, mildly exhausted from her brief rant.

"Are you done yet?" Mrs. Possible inquired, "Good, now you listen up, and listen good. I've heard this rant so many times before, I've heard it from parents, nieces, Hell, I even used it myself when I was your age. But I know for a fact it's not me, nor anyone else you're mad at is it?"

Kim just gave a scoff and crossed her arms, ignoring the question.

"You know what; I'm going to let you find out the answer on your own." Mrs. Possible shook her head. "There are literally a hundred messages for you in the answering machine, no use hiding them from you. It doesn't look like you'll be back to normal anytime soon."

"Whatever." Kim replied, making her way to the recently 'found' answering machine. Kim clicked the playback button, starting with the first message.

"_Hello Kim just called to say hello. Look I've been such an idiot lately, I' m so sorry about blowing up on you last Friday; I've been doing okay so far, not too much work, just a few light workouts and a lot of running…"_

She recognized the voice from somewhere, but she couldn't figure it our. Instead Kim clicked the forward button, going to the next message trying to figure out more.

"_Hey Kim, it's me again, Ron, I want to talk to you, please call back."_

Kim doubled back, it was Ron, she began breathing heavily; she held the forward button, going forward a few days.

"_Kim, it's me again; I saw someone that looked just like you at the mall the other day. I talked to your mom and said you never came home. I'm worried; please tell me that wasn't you, Kim, call me back please. I can't keep the possibility from floating in my head, it's distracting; I nearly bayoneted Lee in the groin during practice because I couldn't concentrate; not that he wouldn't have deserved it of course, but please call me and tell me that wasn't you, I just…"_

Kim wanted to break in tears, thoughts ran through her head. She wanted to cry, but instead, she didn't, she resorted to what she's normally been doing. She never heard the end of the message as, in a fit of wanton destruction; she ripped the machine straight from the table stand and threw it on the ground, destroying it. She left towards her room in a huff, with a scowl on her face, and the darkening of her heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim spent much of the weekend in her room, venting her anger and letting out some steam. She didn't know why she was so tweaked, but she couldn't help but stay angry, no matter how close she got to cooling off. She angrily made her way down the hallway, literally going through anyone who stood in her way. Opening her locker, she couldn't help but scowl as she saw Tara through the corner of her eye walk behind her.

"Hey Tara," Kim turned around, faking the most sincere smile she muster. "Look, Tara, I'm sorry about what happened, I acted out of line."

Tara glared at the redhead, distrusting her.

"Is there anyway I can do to make it up to you?" Kim asked in the sweetest voice.

"Sure, like I'm going to believe you." Tara scowled, attempting to leave for her first class.

"Wait," Kim said, grabbing her arm. "Please believe me; I'll let you back on the cheer squad, you can back on top again; you won't have to deal with those losers anymore."

Tara was pissed, something inside her sparked off at Kim's pathetic offer. "You think that's enough to bring me back?" Tara yelled, "How dare you insult me by thinking that I need to on the cheer squad! That I need to be popular! I'm not the shallow bimbo I was a week ago!"

Kim stared at her, somewhat dumbfounded, but she kept her cool, and remained steadfast.

"This past week has probably been better then the past two and a half years of my life!" Tara pressed on, "Let's face it; you're nothing but a shallow bitch **beyond** salvation." Tara continued, putting emphasis on the word 'beyond', until an idea in the back of the head began to work, and take control. "And if you were wondering, the rumors are true; I do have a new boyfriend. Do you want to know who he is?" Tara asked menacingly.

Kim stared ahead; the aura of the hallway was beginning to getting dark and air seemed thick. Kim saw a large crowd gathering around the two, all of which witnessing round two in the fight between Kim and Tara.

Tara smiled, shaking Kim to her very core. "His name is Ron Stoppable, and you know what? He's sick of you." Tara finished, letting out a chuckle, like one would at another's misfortune.

Kim's eyes widened upon hearing this, she couldn't believe what she has just heard. Her knees were beginning to wobble as she tried to keep a straight face.

"He's tried to make amends, to apologize, despite the past twelve years of shit you've dealt him." Tara scowled, "But you kept ignoring him, you refused to talk to him, and now look at you. He doesn't want to see your face ever again you poor excuse for a human being."

Kim felt like crying, she wanted to break down and weep; but she was not going to give Tara the satisfaction, "You're lying," Kim let out, trying to reorient herself.

"You wish he was lying," Tara laughed, "I hope you rot in hell for what you've done."

"AAAAARGH!" Kim cried as she lunged at the blonde girl. Kim grabbed the girl by the shoulder and slammed the back of her head into the locker. Students cheer on as they watch the fight while teachers were desperately trying to get through the mob. Kim proceeded to slam Tara's body into the locker repeatedly, once done here; she pulled her weak body back and tossed it onto the floor.

Tara coughed up blood as Kim tossed her onto the ground. She held up her hands to defend herself, but Kim easily broke through with her elbow and slammed it straight into the pit of her stomach. She let out a cry of terror as Kim smacked her face back and forth, spraying blood. Kim finished her off by forcibly lifting her of the ground and tossing her back onto the locker. The force of impact to the back of Tara's head was enough to render her unconscious.

Breathing heavily, Kim collapsed on the ground. Despite being such a one sided duel, Kim felt more exhausted then she ever has before. Too weak, the teachers were able to easily apprehend her as she slipped out of consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara spent the rest of the week in the hospital recuperating from her injuries. She hand suffered a dislocated shoulder, a few fractured ribs, some blunt force trauma, and a mild concussion. After those that she was allowed to return home, but she still needed to relax and take everything slowly, and easily. She spent most of the day at home, resting and watching TV. She had even called to tell Ron about what had just happened.

"Oh, hello Tara," The operator answered the phone. "I'll have him come over in a sec."

"Hello Frank," Tara addressed the man, "Can you do me a favor, if a girl by the name of Kim Possible calls; tell that Ron is unavailable."

"Okay…" Frank meekly obliged.

"Yes, this girl is nothing but trouble; under no circumstances is he allowed to speak with her."

"Okay, oh here he is." Frank said before handing the phone over.

"Hello Ron, how's everything going?" Tara asked softly, not wanting to strain her ribs.

"Tara, are you okay?" Ron worried, "You sound kind of weak on the other line."

"Ron, I need to tell you something…" Tara paused for a second. "Kim doesn't want to talk to you, ever…"

Ron frowned on the other line, "What do mean?" He asked.

"I tried to convince her to call you back, to talk to you, but she refused." Tara began crying for some reason, "She told me you were nothing but dead weight; and said she never wanted to her from you again."

"T-t-that's not true." Ron stuttered, shaking the thought from his head. "She wouldn't say that."

"Ron, she's changed, you said it yourself almost a month ago!" Tara said.

"I was just upset; I didn't mean it at all!" Ron cried, trying to cover himself.

"I tried to talk to her, but she attacked me Ron," Tara sobbed, "I told her you really missed and cared for her, but she attacked me!"

"Tara, calm down, please." Ron tried to reassure her, and cease the sobbing from the other line.

"Ron, promise me you won't try to talk to her." Tara bawled even louder.

Ron felt a pang in the pit of his gut. "Tara, I can't…"

"Promise me, at least until I sort things out…please," Tara pleaded, trying to get the response she wanted.

"I promise Tara," Ron caved in, giving her his word.

Tara gradually stopped crying as she gained control of herself, "Thank you Ron…you think, maybe I could come over for a visit?"

"Cox has been riding our asses lately." Ron though, glad that Tara had clamed down. "But Cox is giving us the weekend off granted we stay in the city."

"Great," Tara smiled, "I'll see you sometime tomorrow then."

"Great." Ron said as he hung up the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's fate was much, much worse then Tara's. But thanks to Kim's reputation as a world saving teenager, or luck, it may also be luck; she was able to avoid being expelled. She is to spend an hour and a half after school with a psychiatrist for two months, to sort her priorities and find the solution to her problem. Kim resented this sentence and openly protested it, however expulsion and jail was able to deter her from making a foolish and rash decision.

Now Kim lay in the stereotypical long couch as seen in the cartoons. Staring at the ceiling, she made no acknowledgement of any other body in the room.

"Now Kim, do you know why you're here?" the psychiatrist broke the ice as she adjusted her glasses and began writing in her clipboard.

"I have no idea Ms. Garcia." Kim scoffed, blowing her hair.

"Please, call me Sharon." She replied. "And you are here for many reasons, destruction of school property, inflicting harm upon others, repeated assault; the list just goes on and on. I know you used to be a good student, saving the world, the apple of your parent's eye."

Kim laughed as Sharon finished her sentence, "Yes, I used to be like that, I was unpaid, unappreciated, and always being put down. Despite what I have done to make everybody's miserable lives better. But that was long ago, now I'm at the top, and I've righted all of the wrongs."

"I see," Sharon replied, writing it down. "Now, I understand you had a friend by the name of Ron Stoppable."

"Yea, what about him?" Kim responded aggressively.

"What was your relationship with this boy?" Sharon asked.

"Well, I've known him for about twelve years, that's about it." Kim grumbled, crossing her arms and refusing to reveal further details.

"What else do you know about him?" Sharon pressed.

"Not much just likes video games, junk food," Kim answered vaguely, "typical stuff."

Sharon shook her head, but decided to change the topic. "I understand this behavior began a month ago, around late January correct?"

"Exactly one month actually, on the 26th," Kim replied, somewhat calmed.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Sharon continued her diagnosis, "What exactly happened?"

"I don't know, it was all a blur," Kim began to get angry. "Why does it matter anyways, who really cares?"

Sharon kept a poker face as continued writing. "No need to get defensive Mr. Possible, this is about you."

"I'm not getting defensive," Kim began getting defensive, "I just don't have to reveal anything to the likes of you!"

"And what exactly is wrong with me?" Sharon asked calmly, keeping her cool.

"The way you dress, the girls at school would laugh at the sight at that outfit," Kim began pointing out other things. "Then there's the shoes, you'd think a psychiatrist would be able to afford something better then those pieces of shit. You're lucky you don't go to my school, you wouldn't be able to last for more than an hour with what the hounds would do to you."

Sharon continued with her icy calm prestige, "And what would they do to me?"

"Well, aside from the ridicule, there's the pranks, the laughing, the occasional beatings." Kim continued, "Yea, those girls can be vicious when they think nobody is around to watch."

"And do you know all this from experience?" Sharon pressed on with the topic.

"O-o-of course not," Kim stammered, "I was the ones administering all of this!"

"I see," Sharon replied, with a neutral and expressionless face. "Well, this should be enough for today, I can see we're making some process; you may leave now."

"Whatever." Kim scoffed, "I'm just glad to get the hell out of here, don't know why I'm even here."

"Because if you don't you'll be stuck in a jail cell?"

"Knowing you, I'd rather be stuck in a cell with Shego and Drakken!" Kim scowled at her answer, and promptly left the building, feeling absolutely no different then she did before she entered her office.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 4; I typed this up in a hurry Friday night. I had decided to take a short break from writing to let the weeks catch up with the chapter, but I had slacked off for too long and found myself in a hurry to get this chapter completed. Thankfully however, I was able to finish it on time with it still meeting my standards. I hope you enjoyed the good read. 

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Toodles.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, but if I don't say this, does that mean I do?

Ok, I'm sorry I was unable to update my story on the appointed day, but my computer had a shit storm and I lost a good chunk of my crap, I apologize for the incontinence. There was some sort of problem and I had to re-do the entire fifth chapter as best as I good. I kept the original premise, but some scenes changed while others were cut out completely; well I hope none of you guys mind.

* * *

4/1/07-4/3/07 

"How did I get myself into this mess?" Ron asked himself, he was lying on his cot, early in the morning. Things at home seemed to be a mess and his only just finished his third week of basic!

"Dude, some chick is traveling over a hundred miles out of her way to meet you." John was flabbergasted, "I fail to see how this is a problem."

"Leave the guy alone, his brain's probably still asleep." Joseph whispered, to which John nodded and returned to his own business.

Ron let out a yawn and checked his clock, it was seven AM on a Saturday and Cox had finally decided to give them a weekend off. He had been drilling them nonstop, whether it was marching, jogs, rifle or hand to hand combat practice, he was there to make their lives miserable. He learned a few things about Cox though; he had served in Afghanistan and was in the initial invasion of Iraq; though he was briefly stationed there for occupation before being sent to Germany and finally, Fort Riley. He was doctor for several years before he enlisted in the military, ironic how he went from saving lives to taking them away.

"UP YOU LAZY BASTARDS, MOVE IT!" Sergeant Cox bawled through the room shaking the occupants from their slumber. Out of pure muscle memory the men were getting dressed and on the move.

"I thought he was giving us a break!" Lee cried as he frantically put on his boots. His hair was a mess and his shirt inside out as he began scrambling towards the exit.

"I lied," the Sergeant answered, "I hope you all enjoyed the extra hour of sleep I so kindly gave you."

"This sucks." Ron groaned as the men began to form in ranks of five. They stood outside their barracks, ready for orders and possibly a ten mile 'warm-up'.

"Alright, men, I've got a surprise in store for you men today." Sergeant Cox began, much to the men's displeasure. "A ten mile jog, let's go!"

The men groaned as they complied with their leader, though they didn't like it, the men were in much better shape then they were two weeks ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The men got back, tired and sweaty as they usually were after a workout. The platoon stood rank and file as they awaited further orders from their sergeant.

"Well, Joe, looks like you owe me a hundred bucks." Sergeant Cox laughed at the man next to him.

"Damn it; and I thought your boys wouldn't have been able to do it too." He replied, reluctantly handing over the money.

Sergeant Cox busily counted the money as the men stared at him dumbfounded.

"Wait, what happened here?" Lee asked out loud, not knowing what was going on.

"Oh; this?" the Sergeant replied, showing the money. "He made a bet with me that you guys couldn't beat their ten mile time."

"You mean you made us do that because you wanted a hundred dollars?" Ron gasped, tired and practically gasping for air.

"Pretty much, you men can take the rest of the weekend off." The Sergeant said, gleefully counting the money and as he left, leaving the men confused.

"You know, he never struck me as doing anything 'gleefully'." Joseph added, noticing the Sergeant's weird behavior.

"I think he does want to kill us." Ron said, "Or maybe he's just a sick sadistic bastard."

"I'm going to go with both." Joseph responded. "Whatever, I'm hungry, and you might as well get ready for your 'date'."

"Now don't forget to wear protection!" John joined in.

"Guys, it's not a date." Ron tried to take control of the situation.

"But that's like taking a shower with a raincoat on!" Lee quipped up, also joining in.

"I hate you guys." Ron shook his head as he made for the mess hall, knowing the situation was already lost.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat anxiously at a local mall some ways away from the base, in the city of Manhattan, Kansas. He had been able to arrange a meeting spot and time with Tara after he had ate breakfast. The other three opted to go sight seeing and to leave him to his own business. He fretted in his seat as he checked his watch, it was nearing noon and Tara would be here any minute now. Ron had no idea why he was so nervous and decided it was best to calm down. He didn't have to wait much longer because he easily spotted Tara making her way towards him, either that or the fact that she was screaming out his name; much to his embarrassment.

"Ron!" Tara practically threw herself at him. "My, you've gotten stronger." She said, feeling his muscles through his shirt.

"I think after two weeks with Sergeant Cox," Ron replied. "I'm rather surprised I'm not dead right now."

"Sorry, it's just been so long since I've seen you." Tara responded.

"It's hasn't been all that long," Ron sighed, "Whatever, so, why exactly are you here again?"

Tara let the thought hang for a moment before coming up with an answer, "Just needed to see some old friends, that's all."

"What about your friends at home?" Ron asked curiously.

"We've been kind of drifting, ever since you left, things have gotten kind of hectic."

"Tara, I've been meaning to asked you," Ron said. "What's going on with Kim?"

"Please, not now." Tara frowned as she said softly, not wanting to touch on the subject.

"And you don't look too well." Ron examined her closely, "You have bruises all over, and I could see it hurts for you to move your shoulders."

"Ron, please," Tara said, desperately trying to change the subject. "Can we talk about something else?"

Ron wanted to know more about what was going on, but decided not to press the subject.

"So, how's life in the army?" Tara asked, somewhat better.

"There's a lot of work involved," Ron answered. "We do a lot of running, drilling, rifle practice; we began close combat practice not too long ago."

"I see," Tara nodded, listening intently.

"Yea, Cox says we have a week until we can attempt to qualify for our rifles…" Ron continued speaking. Tara just sat there listening to every word that came out of his mouth. She listened to everything from basic training to John and Lee's latest antics.

"Sounds like a lot of fun actually." Tara smiled, continuing the conversation.

Ron let the thought hang for a moment, "Actually, now that I think about it, I've never had more fun before in my life."

"How so?" Tara frowned.

"I don't know, but I feel wanted here…" Ron replied dejectedly. Have I ever been truly happy before? He asked himself, desperately trying to think of an answer.

"Well, I'm glad you're having a good time." Tara cheered, trying to pull Ron out of his abysmal state.

"Thanks for that I guess," Ron smiled, pulling himself back together. "Hey, want to explore the city for a bit?"

"Sure, why the hell not?" Tara smiled back, trying to hide her blush.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know, I guess it began around the beginning of our junior year." Kim sighed as she lay stretched across the long coach.

"I see, so tell me," Sharon replied, "please continue; tell me what changed."

Kim sighed a bit, trying to put the events into the right words. "I started dating this terrific guy, I've known him for several years now, but we've only been dating as of recent, and our relationship is a little rocky at the moment."

"And how do you think Ron felt about that?" Sharon continued. "Was he approving, jealous, angry?"

"I don't know, he seemed supportive, always pushing me to get up the courage to ask him out." Kim answered, "So I guess he approved."

"I see we're making a lot of progress here," the psychiatrist said, "How did this relationship change your previous social life?"

"Well, before I mainly just hung out with Ron, and occasionally Monique." Kim replied, "I just began to hang out with my boyfriend and his buddies more often I guess."

"Did this change your relationship with Mr. Stoppable at all?"

"I don't know, we grew kind of distant, but he always made time for me…" She replied, upset with her decisions.

"So he was always there to help you, have you done the same for him?"

"Sheesh, and here I though psychiatrists were supposed to make me feel better," Kim replied sarcastically.

"I get a lot of complaints, but I deal with it," She shrugged, "now back on topic."

"I guess not," Kim sighed, "he was always there to listen; you know?"

"Continue."

"No matter how insecure or worried I felt, he would listen and offer advice; granted the advice normally sucked, but he tried nonetheless." Kim curled up, she raised he knee to her chest as she supported her back against coach. She stared at her feet in a pang of sadness.

"So, what happened after he left?" Sharon pressed the issue.

"I don't know what happened, at first I was depressed, then I was happy, then I was angry; now I'm depressed again." She replied, not to sure of herself anymore.

"I take it you didn't handle your friend's departure too well?"

"No shit Sherlock, what tipped you off?" Kim replied sarcastically.

"Just confirming my thoughts is all, please continue."

"I don't know what happened after Ron left, it was all one huge blur; I guess; I felt alone."

"I see we're making tremendous progress, and it's barely even been a week." Sharon congratulated, "Unfortunately we are all out of time for today; I will see you in two days."

"Monday it is then." Kim replied, before leaving the office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I'm hungry," Ron grumbled as he made his way through the city.

"Well, we might as well stop somewhere for an early dinner." Tara responded, searching for a nearby restaurant.

"Sure, I'm starving." Ron replied, heading in the direction of a random restaurant. "You know, there doesn't seem to be anything worth while to see in this city.

"Well, we've barely seen half of the city, maybe we've been in the boring half all day." Tara said, laughing.

"I guess, damn, I felt like I haven't eaten in days." Ron whined, rubbing his stomach.

"What, they don't feed you in the army?" Tara asked curiously.

"Not enough, I miss Bueno Nacho so damn much." Ron whined slightly as he held the door open for Tara.

"Thanks," Tara said, grateful for the kind gesture. She made her way to a random booth and took her seat.

"It isn't Bueno Nacho, but I guess this will have to do." Ron said, flipping through the menu.

Tara fretted as she occasionally stole a glance at Ron. He however was much more occupied with food on his mind and didn't notice the admiring looks she gave him.

"Hello, what can I get the beautiful young couple today?" The waitress approached the two, feeling they were ready for their order.

"Sorry, we're not actually dating." Ron laughed.

"Unfortunately…" Tara said softly, barely enough for anyone to hear.

"Anyways, I'll just take the special, or whatever this big hunk of meat is." Ron made his order, pointing towards the pretty picture on the menu.

"I guess I'll just have a chicken salad." Tara said, handing over her menu.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The waitress asked, "Water, cola, coffee?"

"Water and a Diet Pepsi for the lady here," Ron replied.

The waitress only nodded and left with their orders.

"How'd you know what my favorite soda was?" Tara asked, curious at what his reply would be.

"Force of habit, every time Kim and I get something to eat that's what I'd get her." Ron replied nonchalantly as he looked out the window.

"Oh, I see."

"Don't worry about it; at least now I know what your favorite soda is." Ron laughed, earning an uneasy smile from Tara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we got a couple of hours to kill," Ron said checking his watch; he noticed that it was barely even three. "But why's it getting dark all of a sudden?"

The two of them looked around and indeed did notice that the city was slightly darker then it normally would be.

"What time do you have to be back?" Tara asked.

"No clue, I'll just worry about it later," Ron replied, "What about you?"

"Some time tomorrow." Tara said. "So, now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I guess explore for a bit," Rom answered, "I can't say we should catch up on old times, we aren't that old yet."

"I guess not." Tara laughed, enjoying his presence.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon aimlessly wandering around the city. They chatted as they made their way from street to street, walking in no particular direction. They even stopped at the city zoo, to look at the animals and such. Ron did have the misfortune of falling into the lion's den however. It was an enjoyable, yet terrifying scene to see Ron literally claw his way up the concrete wall. Tara worryingly pulled him over the side and checked for any injuries. After she was sure that he was alright, she broke into laughter, most likely at Ron's expense. Ron shrugged it off and decided that it was best for them to leave, lest anything else happen.

"Well, that was fun..." Ron said, scraping off all the dirt and mud that had collected onto his clothes.

"Yea; especially for me," Tara giggled, laughing at Ron's expense.

"Well, it's getting kind of late," Ron examined the time on his watch, "I think we should check you into a hotel for the night."

"Sounds like a good idea," Tara yawned a bit as the two began walking again, intent on finding her a place to stay for the night. It was a cold night, and the chill in the air was beginning to get to Tara. Boldly she wrapped her arms around Ron's and leaned against his shoulder, feeling the warmth off of his body.

Ron was confused at Tara's show of affection initially, but easily came to ease. The two walked there in a comfortable silence as they made their way down the street. Too busy enjoying each other's presence; they failed to notice the shadowing figures approaching them.

"Nice night for a walk isn't it?" One of them said, pulling to two out of their trance like state.

Ron said nothing as he noticed the two of them being lowly surrounded. He was able to make out five, maybe six other figures in the vicinity.

"Kind of dangerous to be out here all by yourselves; is it not?" the man continued, as the circle began getting smaller, and smaller.

Tara tightened her grip around Ron's arm as she noticed the hungry look on the eyes of the men.

"How about we make you a deal," The man offered, "Yet give us the lady, and we'll be on our way."

"Over my dead body," Ron spoke back. He let go of Tara and readied himself into a fighting stance. He had to muster as must strength and courage as his brief training he could find. He was not a very skilled fighter, having only trained for such a short time, but he was surrounded; he had no where to run. If he could get his hands on a weapon of some sort, maybe he could get himself out of this.

"That can be arranged." The man replied, moving closer.

Ron uneasily stood his ground, watching the man's mad dash forward. He could definitely tell he was no fighter, more like a wannabe gangster, this might be easier then he though. Ron sidestepped the man and tripped him, he grabbed the back of his jacket and threw him towards one of the other men foolish enough to stand too close, this enough was to put them out of commission.

"This is too easy," Ron chuckled; remember a spar he had with Joseph. He lost that fight within a minute. Compared to Joseph's stories of the fights and gangs he had gotten himself into back in LA, Kansas thugs are nothing but a bunch of baby seals, too naïve and adorable to club. "But I'm going to do it anyways."

In a state of panic, the men all rushed at Ron, hoping that their numbers would bring him down. Ron easily dodged their strikes, adept at avoiding punches and kicks from much more skillful foes. He grabbed one of their arms and pulled it back; he saw a look of terror in the man's eyes before Ron elbowed the man in the face, rendering him unconscious. He easily dispatched his next opponent as they all failed to land a single hand on him. Ron decided to switched things up a bit and blocked his next attack; a slight pain rung throughout his arm, but he kept going. Using his two arms, he grabbed the man's wrists, and pulled as hard as he could. The man's body went straight into Ron's knee as it dug deep into his gut. He turned the body around and used it as a shield, holding off a few of other's blows before discarding it.

The rest of the men went down in an easy and orderly fashion. Ron dusted off his clothes as he turned around to see his final opponent. The last member was the only one smart enough to have stayed out of the fight, waiting to see how it would end before committing himself. The man panicked as he saw Ron make his way towards him. Without thinking, he grabbed Tara, and proceeded to use her as a hostage. Tara's muffled screams could be heard through his hand as it was cupped over her mouth.

"Now, back off," the man threatened nervously, "Unless you want something bad to happened to your girlfriend here.

Tara's eyes widened as she tried to wrangle her way out of this poorly crafted situation. Unfortunately the man was too strong and easily overpowered her; she could not escape from the hold as much as she tried.

Ron however continued to advance, knowing the man was panicking too much to be a real threat of any kind.

Lacking any positive options, the man let go of Tara and ran away, screaming and crying like a baby.

"Tara, you okay?" Ron asked, concerned for her well being. Tara stood on her knees, completely frozen in shock. "Tara?" Ron asked again. Knowing that Tara would not budge, he decided it was best to carry her for a while. He wrapped his arms around her and carefully carried her down the street; Ron carried her with such delicacy as if she were made of glass. He slowly made his way towards a nearby motel, making sure Tara was alright every step of the way.

Upon entering the motel, he ignored the grin on the receptionist's face as he checked himself into a room. After he entered the door, he gently laid Tara down onto the bed and covered her with the sheets. After knowing that Tara was completely safe, he sat down got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh boy, has this been one hell of a day," Ron yawned as he began to wash his face in the sink. "Oh boy, am I going to catch a lot of shit for this tomorrow." Ron thought to himself, realizing that he was inside of a motel room, with an attractive blonde girl. His thoughts began to wander as he thought back on about the day. How was I able to dispatch those thugs so easily? Ron asked himself, he was never a very accomplished fighter before. Sure the military training was helping, and he was coming a long way, but there was no way such an improvement could come in such a short amount of time.

Ron sighed as he grabbed a towel and wiped the water off of his face. He lifted his head up and looked into the mirror; he was surprised at what he saw. He saw himself, but with one glaring difference; his eyes were glowing blue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron slowly made his way towards the barracks. It was the morning after and Ron had just come back from escorting Tara onto a bus home. It was tough, but after much determination he was able to finally pry her off of him and got her to go home. She didn't seem too happy about leaving, but he had convinced her otherwise; knowing the drive would be long and she might no make it in time for school tomorrow if she were to leave late. Now Ron happily lay down on his cot, face first with not a care in the world, unfortunately this feeling of security did not last long.

"So Ron-man how was she?" John laughed, giving him a slap on the back.

"Come on man, don't leave us hanging here." Lee joined in, pressing on with the subject.

"We talked, explored the city, and went to the zoo, nothing special." Ron shrugged, watching his word, making sure he won't say anything they could use against him.

"So if this was nothing special," Lee began twisting the words around, "That means he does this all the time!"

Damn it! Ron thought to himself, they always seemed to find a way to screw him over.

"Hey you two, leave the poor bastard alone." Joseph ordered, leaning over his bunk up above. "You guys can do what you want with him later at lunch or something, but you can definitely tell he didn't get much sleep."

John and Lee just stared at Joseph, looked at Ron for a second, and then back to Joseph.

"Yea, I walked myself into that one," Joseph sighed.

"I think it's become too easy." John said, shaking his head.

"Hey, let's find someone else to piss off!" Lee responded, leaving in search for the poor soul that would have to deal with him.

"Wait for me!" John screamed as he ran after them.

Joseph jumped off the bunk and landed right next to Ron. "Get in a fight?" He asked, examining Ron's hands.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Ron asked, turning his head to face him.

"Your knuckles are bruised, either you were punching bricks for fun, or you got in a fight," Joseph laughed, pulling a med-kit out from no where.

Ron watched as Joseph began bandaging up his hand. The way he did it seemed professional, and the way he tightened it around his hand was perfect.

"There you go, not only does it helps your hands," Joseph said, finishing up. "It makes you look a hundred times cooler doesn't it?"

Ron examined his hand, noticing the working on it, it was tight, but comforted the pain he had felt; Not to mention he did look damn cool with them on. "Where did you learn this?" Ron asked.

"Well I grew up in the slums of LA remember?" Joseph answered, "With all the violence in my neighborhood I needed to know how to patch myself up."

"Ah, that explains a lot."

"Yea, I wanted to become a doctor, but the lack of money did pose for a problem." Joseph chuckled a bit.

"Well, I'd feel safe with you as the company medic," Ron laughed along with him.

"I don't know, I don't think I have enough happy stickers to satisfy your boo-boos." Joseph stood up, extending his end and helping Ron off the bed.

"Come on; let's get some chow before bad things begin to happen." Ron began walking towards the exit of the barracks.

"Begin?" Joseph said wittingly.

"Yea, yea, I should structure my words carefully," Ron replied in mock anger, "Bite me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim gently walked down the hallway, it's been a week since her little shit storm with Tara, and the talking still hasn't died down. Unfortunately for Kim, everyone has been avoiding her like a plague, which, de facto, threw her back down to the bottom of the food chain. Her relationship with Josh is beginning to wane, and her previous attitude had easily ostracizing her from the crowd; ironically once she was beginning to pull herself around too.

She sighed as she took a seat, actually trying to learn something today. Her morning just got a hundred times worse in a few seconds as Tara soon entered the door. Her fight with Kim, although a loss, was a political victory, it improved her image and showed her to be a resilient young woman; Even attempting to bring down the 'red devil' herself. Tara had gotten very popular for that very reason, for 'slaying the demon and restoring order to Middleton High," which, although sad, was true. The school was beginning to revert back to the times before Ron's departure, minus one blonde haired sidekick, and a red headed heroine. Although the changes were subtle at most, one could definitely see it was happening, slowly, but surely.

"So, how was he?" Kim overheard the girls by Tara talking.

"Oh, you have pictures!" squealed one of them, "Let me see!"

"How 'big' is he?"

"Christy!" Tara screamed, blushing madly.

"You know she's just playing girl," Monique assured, "So tell us EVERYTHING, leave out no details."

"I just came over for a visit and we talked; nothing special," Tara raised her hands defensively, despite the probing questions. "Honestly."

"Uh huh, I'm sure that's ALL you two ever did." Monique pressed.

"Monique…" Tara replied, somewhat angry and disturbed.

She just glared at Tara, giving the 'tell me or we'll never stop bothering you look.'

"Fine, I'll spill," Tara sighed, knowing there would be no end to this. "Well, after we explored the city for a bit, and after Ron's little accident at the zoo."

"Let me guess, pissed off the elephants?" Monique asked.

"Fell into a Lions den," responded another girl.

"Nearly got his arm bitten off by a cougar trying to pick up a penny he found inside of its cage."

Tara sweated a little bit, "Actually, all of the above."

The other girls just stared at her.

"Yes, if you'll let me continue," Tara cleared her throat. "After the zoo, it was getting kind of dark, so we decided to head for a motel…"

"Oh my God, are you serious?" cried one of the girls, quickly jumping to conclusions.

"NO!" Tara replied as quickly as she could, "No, it's not that!"

"Well Christy, looks like I lost the bet." Monique sighed.

"Monique!" Tara was shocked to see her friend make such a bet.

"Okay, okay, seriously, what happened," Monique said, trying to help Tara regain her composure.

"Well, it was getting kind of dark," Tara put herself back into the position she was in two nights ago. "We were just walking down the street, minding our own business; then out of nowhere these thugs began to surround us, one of tried taking me hostage."

All the girls just gasped as she told her story, they listened intently, wanting to know more.

"But Ron beat them down to ground before they even knew what happened," Tara continued, "He even laughed and said it was too easy."

"Wow, sounds like Ron's become quite a catch." One of the girls said.

"Yea, here, let me show you some pictures." Tara said, pulling out her digital camera. "Here, take a look."

"Wow!" Monique exclaimed, seeing a completely different Ron, "If I knew Ron could become that, I'd have jumped him long ago."

"You know," one of the girls pondered. "Maybe we should all send our boyfriends into the army."

"Especially if they could turn Ron into that!" squealed another random stock character.

All the girls enjoyed a good laugh as Tara kicked back, enjoying her newly improved status.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go; I had finally finished my fifth chapter. Even after my computer had tried to die on me; damn near lost everything! Well, once again I apologize for the wait; hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

ANYWAYS

PLEASE REVIEW!

Toodles.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, SO STOP ASKING ME ALREADY!

Well, this is chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, cause if you didn't what the hell are you doing here?

Also a note, sorry for my late update, but it is much better then a year long hiatus. Basically I went on vacation for spring break, YAY! Shortly arriving home, on the 14th of April I did all my homework in a blaze of crap. Then I spent Monday and Tuesday doing last minute catch up work cause the Grading Period's almost over. Now it's Wednesday and I have to review, edit, rewrite, and rehash some irrelevant scenes; which will take forever.

GOODIE!

You better enjoy this; I lost sleep over this chapter!

* * *

4/12/07-4/21/07

"FRAG OUT!" Ron cried out as he chucked a grenade through the door. Joseph, taking point, quickly moved in; following the explosion. Lee followed suit and aimed his rifle onto the left, watching the left flank. Ron followed Joseph as he slowly advanced forward, checking the area for any hostiles. Joseph signaled a stop, causing the line to cease movement, effectively cutting any noise.

"Fire team Bravo, take the left flank, Alpha, on me." Joseph silently motioned with his hands. The men agreed and conducted their orders to the best of their ability. Ron crept around the corridors, hugging the wall he hid himself and blended into the shadows. Checking around the corner, he could definitely see three hostiles, he turned around and reported this to rest of his fire team. Using nothing but hand signals, he made little noise as the men moved into position. In an instant, grenades from both teams landed onto the target, effectively killing them.

"God, I can't take these live-fire practices any longer." Lee gasped, taking off his helmet. He ran his hand through his sweat soaked hair, trying to bring some air to his scalp.

"Well, it seems that the hamsters do eventually learn." Sergeant Cox entered the area, calling a cease fire. "Congratulations, you managed to secure the area in…two seconds faster then last time."

"Shut up Lee; just be glad no body has actually been killed yet." John jabbed Lee in the direction of the poorly mutilated dummies they just wasted.

"I guess," Lee squirmed a bit. "It's just we've been doing this day, after day!"

"Oh, do you need a hug sonny boy?" Sergeant Cox mocked him.

"Please." Lee joked.

"Well I would, but I wouldn't want your boyfriend there to get jealous." Cox replied, referring to John; causing a roar of laughter from the men. "Hey, did I give you permission to laugh?"

"No sir!" The men replied hastily.

"Hey, why do we call him sir anyways?" Ron whispered to Joseph, "It's not like he's an officer."

"Because he likes it, God-forbid we piss him off." He answered.

"Good enough for me."

"Listen up men; I have something to say to you all." Sgt. Cox ordered. "Prefferburg, Stoppable, gather up the platoon and meet me outside of the barracks in fifteen minutes."

The men groaned as they did as they were ordered, they knew it would be another run, or a chance for him to belittle them again. Not long after he had issued the order; the men were outside of the barracks and ready. Cox carried a grim look on his face as he walked in front of the men as they stood rank and file, he paced back and forth, inspecting each and every man.

"Men, as you all know, this was your final day of basic training." Sergeant Cox began, "I have trained you men to be tough fighters in the United State's Army, as of next week, you will all officially become a US Army soldier."

The men continued to listen to the man, intent on hearing and absorbing every word. They would never expect the Sergeant as one to show any form of compassion, but now they were seeing it.

"I have trained many men before, but…" the Sergeant let the last bit hang in the air.

Everyone stood and awaited the answer, all waiting for their praise.

"…I have never seen any group more incompetent then all of you!" The men practically fell over upon hearing this. "I'd hate to see any of you in a combat situation; you'd probably be more of a danger to yourselves then the enemy!"

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing, hell no one could believe what they were hearing, was the Sergeant serious? He knew the Sergeant expressed his feeling in his own little way, but at the moment, he was beginning to doubt how much he knew about Cox.

"But unfortunately there is nothing I can do; you've passed all the tests required to graduate." Cox sighed, shaking his head, "But you know something though? I'm glad I've trained you men; at the very least no body was killed. You're all dismissed." Sergeant Cox waved them off as he left to do his own business.

"What an asshole." John muttered, as he took off his helmet. He lowered his M-16 and set the butt of his rifle on the ground as he scratched an itch on the back of his head.

"Well, it could have been worse." Joseph replied. "At least we know he has his own special way of showing his affection."

"Does that change the fact that he's an asshole?"

"Okay, I guess your right."

Ron lowered his M-16 as he slowly made his way towards the mess hall. "Hey, you going to stand out there all night, or are you going to come get some food?"

The other three in the group quickly realized the platoon had all left and they were the only ones outside. Feeling hungry, they decided to catch up to Ron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror; he cleanly washed his face as he thought back about the last couple of weeks.

The past several weeks have been nothing but a blur for Ron. He has gone through nothing but relentless training, it was extremely tiring and Ron was happy to finally graduate. During those few weeks he would talk with Tara, and occasionally she would come for a visit. Unfortunately he had been unable to get any word from Kim, despite how much he had tried, Frank has reported that they had not received any calls from her, despite Ron frequently leaving messages on her answering machine. Tara had seemed nice, and even though did seem as if she was hiding something, but Ron knew it was best not to press the issue and figure things out alone.

The combat training had been insane at best, Cox worked them harder them then any platoon in the whole damn company, which was scary considering the company was the most disciplined and hard working compared to the rest. And now it was time for graduation, their training was over, and sooner or later, they'd be going to Iraq, a giant sand box in the middle of fucking nowhere. With the ever increasing troop surge, Ron knew they would have to go. He had changed a great deal since he had signed up; he's found some tranquility in his life some sense of order. He's had friends; no doubt they had nearly as many issues as he does, but that common ground was able to keep them together.

Wiping the water off his face, Ron decided to call it a night, he would get tomorrow off, and then Sunday would be the graduation ceremony, he had called several of his friends back home and invited them over. The list was extremely short, but Cox had informed him they were given the following week off for some R&R before they were put onto active duty, and by that, they mean shipped off to war.

"Hey Ron, are you going to make out with yourself or something?" John called from behind him. "You've been staring at that mirror for nearly five minutes now!"

"Huh, sorry about that," Ron snapped out of it, his train of thought crashing into a fiery inferno.

"It's not gay, it's masturbation." Lee added from somewhere behind them. "Hey, I just realized something."

"Oh God," Joseph replied, fearing the worst.

"Well, you could regret asking," Lee said, "Or you can fret in curiosity for the rest of the night."

"Regret asking of course." John responded.

"I don't like where this is going," Ron said as he left, "I'm out of here, you coming Joseph?"

"Sorry, I have to know, other wise I won't get any sleep tonight." He returned.

"You're funeral." Ron acknowledged as he left the area like a bat out of hell.

Lee waited a few seconds before beginning, "Now if someone cloned a female version of you, with the same genetic makeup down to the final chromosome, only difference being she has an extra X chromosome."

"RON," Joseph cried, regretting his decision to stay, "WAIT FOR ME!"

"And you had sex with her," Lee finished before Joseph could leave, "Would that be incest, or masturbation?"

"Good question, considering she's your clone, your children would also be clones." John pondered the conundrum. "It's one of those great mysteries in life."

Joseph just turned around, looking at the two, he said: "I hope you two die like stock characters in a poorly conceived fan fiction."

"Unfortunately until then, you're stuck with us." John replied, "Now, what's your take on it?"

"No way, I'm not even going to bother with this one." Joseph replied, leaving. "I have better things to lose sleep over!"

Later that night as Ron slept; he heard a whisper coming from above him.

"What do you want Joseph?" Ron replied sleepily, "It's three in the morning."

"I was just wondering something." Joseph began, "If you had sex with a cloned female version of yourself, would that be incest, or masturbation?"

Ron didn't even bother replying and promptly went back to sleep.

"Ron, Ron?" Joseph whispered. "Oh come on!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim lay on her bed all alone on Sunday morning; she groggily pulled herself out from under the sheets and headed straight towards the restroom. She ran her hands under the warm water in the sink, trying to soothe some internal pain she felt inside them. Washing her face, she couldn't help but notice herself in the mirror; she was mess, there were large bags under her eyes, and the paleness of her skin surprised her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt good about herself, she used to have friends, a great boyfriend, adored wherever she went. Kim began boiling, and she continued to get bitter as she stared at the hideous beast that resided within her mirror.

"IT'S ALL THAT BASTARDS FAULT!" She roared, screaming angrily into the mirror. "IT'S ALL RON'S FAULT I'M LIKE THIS! I HOPE HE DIES OUT THERE!" Kim continued, emptying all her emotions into anger. Bitterly, she made her way towards her room, ready to scream again. She picked an old picture of her and Ron from freshmen year that had somehow survived and prepared to throw it out the window.

She tried to throw it, but found herself unable to. She found herself lapsing between the thought of killing him, the person who had made her life into such a mess, and crying for him. Dropping the frame, which somehow ironically broke as it impacted the carpet, Kim dove straight for her purse. Fumbling around trying to find what she so desperately needed, pulling out an orange bottle, she popped off the cap and quickly tossed two pills into her mouth, not caring to take it with water, nor food.

Kim found herself slowly calming down as she took her medication, she sat on the side of her bed and stared out her window. It was only morning, and today seemed like it was going to be a long day. The last several weeks had been nothing but a nightmare, Kim wanted this to be nothing but a nightmare, and that she would wake up. She put her pills back into her purse and silently wept. She had lost everything, her friends, her family; left with nothing to distract herself, there was nothing she could do but sulk, alone. The school was against her, no longer fearing her as they did under her reign; she was back to the bottom of the food chain.

But she had no one to comfort her. 'You never know how lucky you were until you've lost everything, don't you?' Kim asked herself. She was alone, no one dared to even get near her, and there was no one that dared to even talk to her. Ron was always there for her, despite the disapproving glances, or the ridicule he would get. He would always walk down the halls wearing that goofy smile of his while saying his mantra 'never be normal!'

Now here she was, sitting in her room, all by herself; feeling sorry for herself. She reached under her pillow and pulled out an envelope. It was a letter from Ron, depicting the tales from his misfortunes, his hardships. Dried tears were present on it, some old, some fresh. Ron would keep apologizing to her, and it made Kim feel sick. How could he enter the army a bitter and angry boy, come out a forgiving and caring man? It made no sense to her, Ron wrote about his friends, both old and new. He told of the times when Lee and John would piss of the Sergeant, or the times when Ron would nearly shoot his own foot with his own rifle during live fire exercises.

Kim stifled a laugh as she continued to read the letter. It was the end of the letter that always depressed her the most, after telling his story he signed it off in a matter that sent chills down her spine.

"Love, Your Best Friend (I Hope),

Ron Stoppable"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The men stood rank and file, the entire company out on the field, all in their military uniforms. They stared ahead into the stands where their friends and families had come to watch this joyous day. The crowd cheered wildly as they the men finished their march, rifles in hand as they stood straight up. I was wonderful day for those for those watching, getting to see their sons; fathers, some daughters, and brothers finally graduate from their long hard weeks of pure training.

Ron stared into the crowd, trying to find his parents and friends; this dealt with little success as he tried to find them in the large crowd. He felt slightly disappointed, but knew at the very least his parents would show up; Tara didn't count, her presence was a given. The cheering slowly began to dissipate as the battalion commander made his way onto the field. Surprisingly enough, even Lee and John were quiet, stead fast and disciplined for the time being.

"Today, April 1st, 2007. You will see your loved ones become what they set out to be nine weeks ago! These men truly are the go-getters of America. Everyday you hear so called experts on television, criticizing and complaining about all the problems in the world. But you never see them pick up a rifle, charge forward, and engage the enemy…"

"Argh!" Joseph, who was standing to his right, grunted halfway through the speech as he snapped his head back and forth, taking out a kink of his neck. "How much longer is going to drone on, it's been twenty minutes already!" he growled a bit.

"Are you alright Joseph?" Ron asked him in a low whisper, not turning his head as he stayed in his position. "You seem a little impatient to leave."

Joseph laughed in response, "Take a look at the girl in the first row on the far right."

"Yea, I see her," Ron replied, not recognizing who she is. "Wait, isn't that you're girlfriend? Katie's the name if I remember correctly." he said, recognizing her from a picture that Joseph had shown him not too long ago.

"Yup," Joseph smiled, "I haven't seen her in nine weeks, and I sure as hell don't want to wait any longer."

"I'm guessing he's going to be with her all week if you know what I mean." Ron heard Lee snicker from behind.

"Don't you two have anything better to do then make crappy one-liners?" Ron responded.

"Not really, we just…" John tried to answer for him but a loud rumbling noise interrupted him.

"What the fuck?" Ron said as the ground began to shake; cracks formed in the ground before bursting open in the middle of battalion.

Rising from the ground was a large monolithic crab like machine. An evil laugh could be heard from the top of the monstrosity as the men tried to reorient themselves.

"Surrender, citizens of Kansas!" A voice called out from the top.

'Oh no,' Ron thought to himself, he recognized that voice.

"Bow down before your new leader, Dr. Drakken!" the voice laughed again.

"Hey idiot!" Ron called out to the top, "Do you have any idea where you are?!"

"What do you mean…?" Drakken responded, till it slowly dawned on him. He looked around, hundreds tanks began to surround him, thousands of soldiers began piling out of their barracks fully loaded and ready to fire at the intruder.

"A military base!" Shego, who had been standing besides him on the platform the entire time yelled. "We spend two months building this thing, and the first place you try to attack is a military base!"

"Well, I thought they would just surrender…" Drakken looked downtrodden. "I thought they'd surrender and allow us to take over."

Shego couldn't believe Drakken's stupidity, "We lay low for two whole months building this stupid contraption, and now it's all been thrown down the drain!"

"Well, how do we know we can't take just them…?" Drakken tried to finish, but a 'warning' barrage of gunfire from the Abrams was enough to dangerously shake the giant enemy crab before its legs gave out collapsed onto the ground.

Meanwhile, on the outside, the soldiers remained on standby and awaited further orders. The civilians were quickly and orderly evacuated out of Fort Riley.

Lee stared at the giant thing with a bemused look on his face. When the others asked him what was so funny, he only responded:

"We just attacked its weak point; for massive damage."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat uneasily in her seat in the food court. She had received a phone call from Josh telling her that he wants to 'talk' with her today. Shaking her head back and forth, she told herself to stop being so nervous, it was obvious why he had called her. He couldn't afford to tarnish his reputation any further and was going to break up, it didn't take the spawn of a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist to figure that out.

"Get it together girl." Kim told herself for the hundredth time. "You knew this was coming.

She sipped on her soda as she waited nervously; checking her watch, she knew Josh would arrive any minute now.

"Kim," Josh called out, slowly making his way towards her.

"Hello Josh," Kim smiled back, "So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Josh sighed and sat down besides her. "Look, the past couple of weeks have been hell," He put his arm around her, relaxing a bit. "I hate to admit it, but Stoppable was right, you've changed."

Kim nodded as she listened; fully believing she knew what he was going to saw.

"The way you've been acting has put a huge strain on our relationship…" He continued, "But despite it all, I still want to be together."

"…" Kim was speechless; she simply did not know how to react. He still wanted to be with her, after all she has done?

"Yes, you heard me correctly Kim." Josh sighed, "I believe we have something special between us."

Kim tried her best to keep eye contact, she was simply could not believe this. She didn't know what Josh was thinking, but right now she felt ashamed of herself.

"Yes, what kind of person would I be if I left when you most needed a friend?" He said softly, embracing her warmly.

"I'm so lucky…" Kim smiled as she hugged him back. "I don't think I know anyone who's as loyal as you are."

"Don't worry, we'll get through this," Josh whispered into her ear. "Everything will sort itself out on it's eventually."

As he held her, Kim though she was the luckiest person alive; Happy knowing she had at least someone to support her in her time of need. She kept telling herself how lucky she was, and how everything was going to be alright. Unfortunately for her, and everyone else, she never once thought about Ron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JOSEPH!" Ron heard a girl cry gleefully. She was clearly seen running towards him, and jumped straight into Joseph's arms.

"I missed you too Katie," Joseph smiled as he twirled her around, with a smile on his face.

Ron chuckled as he watched the two. Everything had calmed down, with Drakken taken down so quickly there was no need to contact Kim Possible, though Ron wouldn't have minded seeing her come anyways; The clean up was left to the men who weren't graduating that day, and were busily trying to remove the wreckage and lock down the two villains. Everyone was beginning to go home, they were given a whole week off to go home and see their families.

Noticing a patch of blonde hair make its way towards him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys, I'll be leaving soon, see you all next week." Ron said to his friend.

"Hello idiots," Tara giggled as she stood next to the group.

"Well, I'm glad to see how highly you think of us," Joseph responded sarcastically, holding Katie in his arms.

"Yes, glad to see we're all great friends here." Lee also added.

Tara laughed at their responses, as did everyone else.

"Anyways, I hope you guys have a safe week with your families," Ron spoke up, after the laughter had died down. "So what are you guys doing over the week?"

"Well, as dumb and dumber said earlier." Joseph responded; with a grin on his face, "I'm going to be busy all week."

"Yeah, and we're going home for the week as well." John said, also referring to Lee, "I just pray our parents have cooled down."

"Oh, just for the record, John's dumber." Lee added.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now; I hope you guys have a safe trip." Ron smiled as Tara began to lead him away. "Oh, and don't forget to bring pots and shovels Lee, I'm pretty sure we can make a huge sand castle once we're finally there."

"Aye, aye, Admiral Buttercrunch," Lee replied in mock salute as Ron began to leave.

Tara led Ron through the small crowd; she tightly gripped his hands as they made it towards the car.

"Hello, you must be Ron." Mrs. King cheered upon their arrival.

"Um, hello," he replied not exactly sure what to make of the situation.

"Pleasure to meet you," Ron pivoted his head to take notice the rather large (and terrifying) man greet him.

"You too…" He replied meekly, knees buckling. "You must be Tara's dad."

"Ha, I love making them squirm." Mr. King laughed, talking his wife. "You have nothing to worry about kid, I like you."

Ron yelped as he slapped the man hard on the back. "You really do?" he said nervously as he rubbed his back.

"Yes, I do." The man laughed. "I was a military man myself, served two tours in 'Nam."

Ron nodded, not really wanting to reply, and instead opened the car door for Tara. She thanked him for the kind gesture and got inside the car, Ron followed suit and sat down beside her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stirred in his sleep as he began to feel the car come a complete stop. The smell of lavender filled his nostrils as he slowly lifted his eye lids. He briefly scanned his surroundings before coming to a conclusion. He was in a car, Tara's to be precise; it also dawned on him that Tara was sleeping on his left shoulder, which explained the lavender scent earlier.

"Wake up kids," Tara's mother called, opening the rear door.

Tara yawned as she woke up, stretching her sore arms. "Sorry, for using you shoulder as a pillow." She said softly, blushing.

"Not a problem," Ron just laughed as he got out of the car.

"Your mother called and told us there was an emergency at work," Mr. King said as they made their way towards the door. "My wife here requested you stay the night with us, this leaves two happy wives, and a husband with a shotgun on hand."

Ron gulped as he entered the house, wanting to live, he decided against saying anything. He groggily made his way towards the coach and plopped himself in front of the television, almost out of instinct.

"Ron, are you going to sit in front of the television all day?" Tara complained, giving him a stern look. "Why don't we go out and meet some of your old friends?"

"But I don't want to." Ron whined in response.

Tara replied by placing her hand on her hip and glaring at him.

"Fine, fine," Ron capitulated, "What are we, a couple?"

"Maybe," Tara giggled as she held on to his arms. She felt his heavily developed muscles as she lead him out the door.

"Well, what base am I on?" Ron responded; having been influenced John and Lee's witless sense of humor.

"Depends on how much you're willing to listen to me today." Tara laughed, joining in.

They conversed as they made their way towards the mall. Ron, being the gentleman as he is, opened the door for Tara.

"So, when do your parents want us home for dinner?" He asked, checking his watch.

"Around seven, so don't spoil your dinner," Tara replied. "It's already four, and my mom would be insulted if you didn't finish everything on your plate."

"I don't think your mom could cook enough to satisfy my appetite." Ron laughed, "I think I should just get a head start and spare your mom the trouble."

Tara punched him in the shoulder in mock anger. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Oh and where was I originally going to sleep?" Ron replied.

"N-n-nowhere," Tara blushed at the thought, much to Ron's amusement.

"Well, I guess we're even for the Lion's den thing." He pointed out, "Though I still need to get you back for the rampaging elephants and the cougar's cage."

"Hey Tara!" the two heard a voice calling from a random table. "Who's the hottie?"

"Hey girls," Tara greeted, joining the new group of girls. "I think you know who this is."

Ron blushed slightly as the girls examined him, studying him like he was some sort of lab experiment.

"Oh my god," one of the girls finally reached a conclusion. "You're RON!"

The other girls stared at him with a shocked expression, their eyes bulging wide and mouths gaping open. An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Ron nervously stood in place. He wished there was something to break the silence.

"Can I have your baby?" One of them asked, unfortunately breaking the silence.

"I should I have stayed home and watched television all day," Ron smacked himself in the forehead; regretting his decision earlier.

* * *

A/N: Well, I finally finished this chapter; sorry for the long delay, there has just been so much shit that's been distracting me from working on my fanfiction, hell, I'll just list them for you. 

Oh, by the way, if you didn't get the "Hit it's weak point...for massive damage" thing, go here: This is a given, the school year is in its last 6-7 weeks, meaning things are picking up fast. I've got BOTH AP Physics and AP US History to study for, and SAT II's to worry about. It's been hectic; I've also got stacks of book reports I need to finish to add to that.

**Harry Potter Fanfiction:** You'd think with 280,000+ stories, at least ¼ of them would be good, and unfortunately I was wrong. There are plenty of good stories, but the concentration of them is horrible, around 279,000 of them are written 12 and 13 year olds who have watched only the movies, don't know proper grammar, the meaning of a thesaurus, and cry when you point out a single flaw. I spent most of the time wading through shitty (and just plain disturbing) stories before finding a good one.

**Evangelion Fanfiction: **I'm dancing around the idea of reactivating the other 2 stories I have on hold, but realize that I need to fight the temptation and wait until the summer where I'll have more time; Though that won't stop me from reading.

**Warhammer 40,000: **I got into this hobby back in December of 2006, over 4 months ago. I play as the Imperial Guard and I have a decent size army of over 2000 points, though the army still grows, there is so much to paint every time a new shipment arrives. Record is something along the line of 5-3-9, (Wins, ties, losses) my friends play as Chaos and Necron, the bastards.

**Zombie Master: **A Half-Life 2 mod with zombies, 'nuff said.

**Friends:** I know, hard to believe isn't it? But despite the odds, I have friends, and I'd never live it down if they found out I wrote fanfiction, its bad enough they know I read it.

Well, there are more things out there that distract me, but these are the only things I could think of at the moment. I also realized certain things I hate about Fanfiction.

"The Internet (Fanfiction) is like a gas station restroom, I'm standing here, minding my own business. I look at the wall to my right, and what do I find? It could be a poorly drawn picture of a sexual organ, it could be shit stains smeared all over; or I could find the most lavishing, beautiful drawn piece of art ever to be seen. But chances are it'll just be shit stains." –Osvossk.

**Author's Notes being used to explain the story:** I don't mind when people use them to explain how bad of a day they've had, or why they're updating sporadically (ME!), but I don't want to see you explain this, or that, or why he/she did what he/she did. Stuff like that should be left INSIDE the story.

**Short Chapters: **I don't care how busy you are, it's called a save button. Despite what you think, that file we still be there when you get back, don't post a 500 word chapter and claim "Oh, I'm busy, I'll just post what I have." There were numerous times when I want to just cop out and post what I have. But that also ruins the quality in terms of a good story, by posting right away; you fail to edit your story. It actually only takes me 3-4 days to write a chapter, but I'm such a perfectionist that it may sometimes take me a whole week to edit, getting rid of irrelevant scenes, rewriting and reorganizing i.e. this chapter. So please, if you're one of those authors, save, and come back to finish up the story later.

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I personally rate it a 6/10, but that's me.

I'll do better next chapter.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible…that's it, where you expecting something witty? I don't know the definition of the word!

I don't know why I'm writing this chapter right now, I should be doing homework; I have a 10 page report due on the 30th! Which, by the time you read this, it'll be turned in and done, but I still took this chapter as priority.

Anyways just enjoy and pray perfectionism doesn't delay me too long.

By the way, any of you watching the Stanley Cup Finals? FUCK YOU RED WINGS! I HATE YOU SO DAMN MUCH! I HOPE THE DUCKS RAPE YOU HARD!!!

Also, sorry for the vulgar in my last chapter (Or whole story for the matter), I'll try to clean it up a bit…try…

* * *

4/28/07-

"I should have stayed home today…" Ron grumbled as he sat at the food court, completely surrounded by girls. 'Wait a minute, am I actually complaining?'

"So Ron, what's the army like?" A random stock character of the female gender asked.

"It's alright." Ron shrugged, not really caring.

Funnily enough, Ron is the only one not really caring about the fact that he practically has a harem around him. He had noticed the glares coming from other men in the area, mostly jealous over the attention he was getting.

"Oh; hello Monique," Tara greeted, slightly annoyed.

"Yo girl," she replied. "I hear there's a new hottie in town; Came to check out if it's true."

"You'll have to wait in line." Tara pointed towards the large crowd.

Monique raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing Ron's back."

"Oh yea, he's definitely back."

"Hold on," Monique said, making her way through the crowd.

"Oh, hello girl #17," Ron greeted with a smile on his face. He had no idea who most of the girls where, practically addressing them by number at the moment. It was hard to decipher the individual from the mob of females.

Monique wasn't so pleased with the thought of being lumped into one group. "What do you mean by that, Ron?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her waist; the classic nagging pose.

"Relax Monique," Ron laughed. "You're the dark one, I can still tell you apart from this faceless crowd." He stood up, practically taking some of the girls up with him as they clung to his arms like bugs. Using his arms he gently removed each of the girls as they gripped on for dear life, placing them softly onto the ground.

Now, this sight terrified the girls to some extent. To see Ron stand up despite the wait of at least four girls weighing him down, and then proceeding to shake them off as if it were nothing.

"Dude Ron, since when did you become the Hulk?" Monique asked mouth agape at the sight of this.

"It's all John's fault," Ron huffed. "We had to carry our 'injured' comrades across the battlefield." He explained, "Unfortunately at the time, I never realized that John was the heaviest one out of the group. Two hundred pounds and six feet three inches of hippie can do that to you after five weeks." He paused for second, recalling memories from Basic Training a few weeks prior. "You should have seen the look on Joseph and my faces when we saw Lee easily drag him around. The little guy's only five eight and he was easily the strongest one of us four."

A couple of the girls stared on in awe, noticing the most perfect piece of man-meat in their life. Monique and Tara only carried a bemused look on their face as they tried to imagine the sight of the small man carrying such a big guy.

"It was kind of funny too," Ron snickered. "Apparently Lee's been carrying his fat ass around for the past fifteen years. I mean, if I had to carry him around for that long, I'd be Superman right now!"

"But you are Superman to us." One of the random girls said.

Ron just sighed; he was beginning to get tired of these girls. Hell he didn't know who most of them were, just assigning them a number in his mind.

"So BB, how long are you going to be here?" Monique inquired, curious at how long her friend would be staying in Middleton. She wouldn't mind it if he stayed for a while, subconsciously licking her lips.

Although this went by unnoticed by Ron, Tara did. Disgruntled, she lightly jabbed Monique's side with her elbow. "He'll be staying here all week, at MY house." She said, putting emphasis into the second to last word. "Isn't that right Ronnie?" she said that last sentence sweetly.

"Yea sounds about right." Ron absently replied, "I have to meet my recruiter some time in the morning though. And depending on when I get word from parents as well."

Sad looks filled the faces of the girls as they began to slowly back off from Ron. Apparently this one was already taken, much to all of their displeasure. They knew better then to challenge Tara, anyone who was against her is with the 'Red Devil.'

"Hey, ladies, there's nothing to worry about." Ron said, easily noticing the sad faces. "There's plenty of the Ron-Man to go around…"

Before he could finish, all the girls had practically rushed him, burying Ron under a body of women.

"Casanova," Tara muttered, shaking her head of the pile in front of her.

"Girl, if you don't get him soon, I will." Monique said, also shaking her head in disbelief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do I have to?" Ron whined in his seat. His current location being in the military recruiting station which had taken him in, another body for the quota; Ron's current status of discomfort is due to the fact that the US Army is scheduled for a show at Middleton High School at noon.

"No Mr. Stoppable." The recruiter replies, not bothering to glance up from his clipboard. "You are not required to do such a thing. It's just that you have nothing better to do and I'm fairly sure a lot of your friends will have missed you."

Ron sighed as he reluctantly agreed. It would be nice to some old friends, doesn't matter if they got off on bad terms or otherwise. "Fine, I'll do it. I don't have anything better to do, you're right." He said finally.

"Good, you'll meet Staff Sergeant Hutchinson at the front." He waved Ron off, barely acknowledging his existence.

'What an asshole.' Ron thought to himself, the recruiter was much friendlier when he first met him. "Guess once he's got you down on his quota he doesn't care anymore." He mutters inaudibly. Ron makes his way to the front, there he see a gruff man in his mid thirties. He put on a friendly face as he extended his hand, greeting Ron.

"Hello, you must be Private Stoppable." He said, shaking hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"There should be some law against using a school as a recruiting station." Ron said, pulling back his hand.

The man just laughed. "If there was do you think we'd get any new recruits?"

"I guess there wouldn't be would there?" Ron laughed meekly. It had just dawned on him that nearly every soldier in his platoon was no older then twenty, at best twenty-two.

"Well, we better get moving." The Staff Sergeant says. "Follow me." He orders.

Ron quickly follows the man outside towards the parking lot. There they'll make their way to Middleton High, and Ron just prays that nothing will go wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a small crowd gathering around the small table that Ron and the other men that had accompanied him to Middleton High. They were set up right outside the career center, and along with the Sergeant, there were two others; a First Sergeant Bale, and a Sergeant Bridget. Not too many students seem interested as they idly walked by, occasionally picking up a pamphlet or two.

Ron sighed as he sat in his seat board, he had only been here fifteen minutes and he was getting sick of it. Checking his watch, he noticed that lunch had just barely started and that he was hungry. "Hey Bale, what you doing?" he noticed the Bale and Hutchinson setting up some form of contraption.

"It's a bar, once we get a couple of students around we do a few demonstrations." He said, finishing up. "You know, challenge the students, flex our muscles a bit."

"Got the second one up," Bridget announced; also having finished his bar.

"Good, give or take a few students and we'll be swarming with them."

Ron just raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that this is going to work?"

"It got you didn't it?" Bale smiled, grinning like a madman.

"Touché," he replied, getting up. They were right; Ron did notice the crowd begin to grow, from what started of as a handful of students began to grow into as least twenty.

"RON!"

Ron heard a voice call out to him. "Hello Tara, come to watch?" he smiled, instantly recognizing her voice.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be here today." She replied with a smile; her friends looking on her with extreme envy as she spoke with him, "Trying to take a few friends to Iraq with you?"

"Very funny Tara," Ron laughed slightly.

"Hey New Fish!" Sergeant Bale called out. "Come over here, we've got a challenger."

"Why me?" Ron whined as he broke conversation with Tara.

The other three just laughed as he complained. "It's because shit rolls downhill newbie." Bale answers.

"Fine, fine," Ron grumbled as he accepted it. Walking up to the bar, he noticed it was none other then Brick.

"Oh this is going to be easy." He laughed, underestimating Ron. Completely ignoring his fine toned muscles through his Army shirt.

"Bring in on." Ron taunted, somewhat amused.

Hushed voices were heard as the crowd began to slowly recognize who exactly Brick was going up against. Many of them were shocked at what they saw; nine weeks ago they saw a skinny little nerd. Now, standing before them is a well built man.

"Alright; ladies and gentlemen," Bale announced. "As you by now have all noticed, fresh out Basic Training is Private Ronald Stoppable. You may not have recognized him now, because the Army had turned this once pessimistic kid into a US Army Soldier. He had been given confidence, the grasp of honor, loyalty, and courage. He is truly an army of one."

Some voices of encouragement came from crowd. Like people who are convinced when the see a 'before: after' commercial. But unlike infomercials on TV, this one boosted real results, and promising ones at that.

"First to give up looses." Bale said, allowing the two to start.

"GO RON!" Tara cried out as her 'boyfriend' began doing his pull-ups.

The two started off at the same pace, with Bale keeping track of Brick's pull-ups. Ron was keener to calling out them out himself, used to Sergeant Cox having them all chant in unison, at uniform pace.

"23…24…25…" Ron counted, hardly breaking a sweat. He was keeping pace with Brick, which was beginning to get tired right about now. He began to drift, doing his pull-ups, automatically until a lump of red hair caught his eye. His heart began to beat faster when he noticed it was Kim. He smirked when he noticed the shocked look on her face. This however died when he noticed Josh holding her in his arms. 'Mankey…' Ron thought grimly as he returned to his pull-ups.

"Are…you…getting…tired…?" Brick huffed, nearly out of breath.

"Not a chance." Ron replied, a dark smile appearing on his face. He began picking up the pace, doing pull-up at a breakneck pace.

Brick took this as a challenge, and tried to keep up. But, being tired as is, going at a faster pace did nothing but exhaust him even more. After a few seconds, he was forced to concede, not being able to take the punishment any longer. "Good job." He gasped, completely out of breath.

"You too," Ron replied extending his hand.

"Uh, I'd shake, but my arms are kind of dead right now." Brick laughed weakly, arms flailing on the ground.

Ron laughed lightheartedly, earning a smile from Brick. He looked back to where Kim had been earlier, only to find her gone. "Hey Brick."

"Yea Bro?" he replied.

"Tell me, what they hell had been going on for the past couple of weeks?"

"Well, where do I start?" He replied nervously, not knowing where to begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No…this isn't true…" Ron muttered, wide eyed in disbelief. Brick had just told him everything, when he left, the reign of terror, the fall. He just couldn't believe it, everything was so wrong.

"I'm sorry man." Brick placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Don't touch me!" Ron grabbed Bricks arm from behind him; pivoting his body weight and hips, easily and efficiently threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground. "Don't you ever tell such lies again!" he warmed, flaming with anger.

Most of the people looked on in shock at what they had just seen. It was surprising enough to have seen Ron beat Brick in a friendly competition, but this is new. They were about to leave for lunch, not believing there was much left to see; boy where they wrong.

"RON!" Tara cried, catching his attention.

"What is it?" he yelled, trying to regain his composure. He checked back on Brick who was getting back up, he had this apologetic look on him, a face of pity.

"He's telling the truth Ron." Tara looked at her feet in shame. "I…was only trying to protect you…"

Ron laughed bitterly at the notion of such a thing. "Protect me? If you were telling the truth, which I don't believe you are; why wouldn't you have told me sooner?"

"Dude, what has gotten into you?" Monique cried out, concerned.

"Stay out of this Monique!" Ron cried, he turned into the crowd and saw the terrified looks on their faces. He scanned the group when he saw a patch of red hair catch his eye again. "KIM!" he called out, ordering her to the front.

Everyone froze; Tara began biting her lip as she tried to help Brick stand. All hell would break loose in less then five minutes, and the crowd began to disperse to make a passageway for Kim; who was terrifyingly making her way through the mob of people.

She looked up frightfully; this was somebody new; this was not the Ron she had known for the past thirteen years. "Y-yes?" she stammered, terrified out of her mind as she stared into his eyes.

Ron took a deep breathe and calmed down. Instantaneously the tension began to ease before Ron asked. "KP…" he began, using his old pet name for her. "Is this true?"

Kim's mind began to race, her heart beating viciously in her chest. Tell him the truth, he deserves the truth she told herself, desperately wanting to say so. 'He'll still accept you for who you are,' the voice continued. 'As what, a cold hearted bitch?' she froze for a second. She couldn't tell him the truth, not after what he just did. 'No, he's your best friend, you have to tell him!' she tried to tell herself. She argued with herself for what seemed like ages before a voice caught her attention: 'If you tell them they'll all lying, he'll come back…he will be your friend again, and you'll never have to worry about that blonde bimbo ever again…'

"Kim…"

Ron's voice caught her attention, snapping her out of her one-way debate. His voice sounded pleading, just begging for the answer he wanted to hear. "No…it isn't." She finally let out.

"Don't listen to her Ron!" Tara tried to convince him otherwise; however Ron brought up his arm just above her, ready to slap her down. She flinched and cowered back by his signed of aggression and decided it was best not to do anything.

"Kim, are you alright?" Ron turned around, returning his attention to her.

"Yea, I'm holding out alright." She replied, putting up a weak smile.

Ron took a step forward to comfort her when Josh came out of nowhere and shoved him back into the lockers.

"What the Hell man?!" he screamed as the air in his lungs were forced out of him.

"Stay the fuck away from my woman." Josh whispered into his ear.

This only angered Ron as he began to regain control of the situation. He shoved Josh forward and put some distance between the two. Taking a more comfortable stance, he waved a hand Josh, taunting him to attack. Josh, being the untrained fighter as he is, charged forward madly; to which Ron was able to trip him with his foot. As Josh fell, he grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him back painfully and forced him into the locker with a loud bang. Ron then grabbed both of Josh's arms and held them being his back, pinning him. He let out a scream of pain as Ron began to twist his arms, bringing them closer to their breaking point.

"RON, STOP IT!" Kim cried.

Josh, taking advantage of Ron's distraction, broke free of his hold and turned around. Using his hands he threw a punch at Ron's face, causing him to fall back a bit. Josh followed up with a kick to Ron's chest, sending him flying back and crashing onto the cold, hard ground.

"Josh, are you okay?" Kim worried as she ran up to her boyfriend. "You're hurt; let me take a look at that." She said, trying to inspect his wounds.

"K-Kim…?" Ron stammered as he grudgingly got back up. He was grasping his chest in one hand, and the right side of his face in the other. It hurt badly and mentally kicked himself for getting distracted.

"RON, I'M DISSAPOINTED IN YOU!" Kim yelled angrily, "How could you attack him like that!?"

"W-what?" he cried, completely aghast. "W-what are you talking about?"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" Kim screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING! I SWEAR YOU NEED…"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Ron roared.

This stopped all movement and noise in the room. Kim simply stood there shocked at what she had just heard him call her. Shocked faces filled the area as Ron stood up, eyes filled with hatred and fire. The face of contempt and bitter hatred on his face radiated an uncomfortable vibe. Ron was breathing hard, trying to suppress his anger, but it was blatantly obvious that he was failing miserably.

"You fucking bitch!" he said again, although this time his voice was filled with a mix of hurt, both from his mental and physical pains. "Nothing has changed!" he cried, his breathing labored. "I can't believe I forgot why I left in the first fucking place! You're nothing but a cold hearted bitch who cares more about your precious 'boyfriend' then anyone else!"

"Ron…" Kim tried to say.

"Fuck off Kim." Ron interrupted. "Everyone here lies to me, none of you care. You only know what you see before you; none of you gave a shit until after I left." He cried, tears running down his cheeks. He painfully examined his hands as he held them up. "It's only after I've bulked up you ever cared. None of you wanted anything to do with me before. It's only been the men in my platoon that has ever cared." Ron propped himself up the lockers, trying to ease some of the pain.

Everyone stood quiet; no one wanted to say anything, lest they worsen the situation. Ron was, in a sense, completely correct. It was only when he came back as a new and well built man they began to care. No one gave the skinny little boy from two months ago a second thought.

"None of you have ever cared." Ron began again. "Joseph, John, Lee, Isaac…and even Sergeant Cox…" he laughed a bit at the last person he mentioned. "They never thought twice about helping me. Helping whenever they could, telling me and giving me hope. They've been better friends to me for the past nine weeks then the YEARS I'VE KNOWN ALL OF YOU!" he yelled out the last part. "I'm going home," he concluded, moving towards the exit. Ironically, he noticed that this was the very same door Ron exited on his last day of school.

"Ron, wait!" Tara cried as she ran after him. But once she had made it to the door, he was already gone. Simply seeing no one, she collapse onto her knees and cried.

"Tara, girl; it's alright." Monique comforted the girl, "He'll come to forgive you eventually."

Tara got back onto her feet and stormed back into the school. Everyone watched in a cold silence as she raised her hand and smacked Kim straight across her face.

"That's for being a bitch." She said, before slapping her again. "That's for being an ungrateful whore." Tara slapped her one more time. "And that's for being the worst friend in the world!" she cried before storming off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kimmie…?" Mrs. Dr. Possible knocked on the door of her daughter's room. She had locked herself in her room the second she had come home, which was during the middle of the day because she couldn't bear to finish school today. "Kimmie is everything alright in there?" she asked again. Hearing no response she decided to open the door only to find it locked. She had begun to worry that she might have done something drastic so much that, in a sense of maternal protection, literally broke through the door by ramming it.

She breathed a sigh of relief once she saw that her daughter was only sleeping at that there was nothing wrong with her. Laughing at the silly notion that went through her head for a split second she began to notice a slight pain in her right arm. She looked back at the door and was shocked at the fact that she was able to do such a feat.

"Mom…?" she jumped when she a voice squeaked behind her.

"Oh; hello dear." She said, regaining her composure.

"You're home early." Kim said softly, wiping the tears from her eyes. A mass pile of tissues fell off her bed and onto a much larger pile on the floor as she shifted in place.

"The principal called, said you came home at told me something was wrong." She answered a half truth. In reality she had been informed of pretty much everything that had happened. All she had to do was put the clues together from what she knew over the past months.

Kim simply sighed as she lay back on her bed. She began to wonder what exactly was wrong with her. It had seemed every time she seemed to turn around, something she does completely messes it up. She hated it. The problems in her life were simply beginning to pile, and she didn't know what, or who was making things worse for her.

"Do you think he hates me?" she asked.

"Of course not…he's just very upset…" her mother put very lamely. "He could never hate you."

"I don't know, he sounded like he did today."

"Kim, no matter how much he gets mad at you; he will always be your friend." Mrs. Dr. Possible replied. "Now get some sleep, you've had a long day."

She didn't need to be told twice about getting some rest. Her mother was right, today had been a taxing day, and Kim definitely needed the rest. She closed her eyes and softly wept, trying to get back to sleep.

Kim's mother simply shook her head and made for what remained of the door. She turned back and took a good look at her daughter.

"Love can be so blind sometimes." She finally said, before stepping over the fallen piece of wood that was once a door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that's chapter 7. I'm sorry if it was a little short, but I needed all the other stuff to pile in onto the next chapter. Anyways, thanks to all my readers. A little word, I will have other stories to write so bear with me and my updating. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
